Piratas do Caribe:Entre o amor e a solidão
by Kadzinha
Summary: .:HIATUS:. - .:Aviso no profile:.
1. O começo ou o fim?

**Piratas do Caribe – Entre o amor e a solidão**

**Disclaimer:** Piratas do Caribe pertence a Walt Disney Pictures em associação com Jerry Bruckheimer Films.

**Escritora:** kadzinha.

**Classificação:** K+

**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura/Comédia/Drama/Romance

**Resumo: **Do mais puro ódio, pode nascer o mais belo amor e do maior desejo de liberdade, pode nascer à vontade de se prender a alguém.

**Notas:** Fugindo um pouco do contexto original, essa fanfiction se passa após o 3º filme, ela também envolve o passado de Jack trazendo novos personagens, junto com novas aventuras.

Capitulo um –

O dia amanhecia calmo em uma mansão no interior do município de San Sebastián de los Reyes, a luz do sol transparecia a janela do quarto de Catherinne Sparrow uma mulher de 37 anos muito bela que aos poucos abria os olhos devido à luz que forçava a acordar para mais um dia de trabalho na mansão da Condessa Paloma Mendola. Lá ela trabalhava como dama de companhia da condessa e amiga intima da mesma quando essa tinha problemas com o marido.

Por ser dama de companhia tinha um certo privilegio a mais do que os outros empregados da enorme casa onde já trabalhava há 14 anos desde que saíra da ilha de Santa Luzia onde nascera. Havia saído de lá depois da morte de sua mãe, lembrava que a ultima coisa que ela lhe pediu era pra fazer as pazes com seu irmão que tinha se aventurado pelo mar do Caribe quando tinha 19 anos e ela apenas 13, brigou feio com ele, no fundo ela adorava o irmão estava tentando protegê-lo, mais do que?

"Ah Jack que saudades" pensou e foi para seus afazeres.

XxX

-...E uma garrafa de rum!-deu mais um gole-Yo h...

-Capitão.

-Fale Gibbs!

-Qual a rota?

-Tortuga...Quero comemorar a volta para meu amado pérola!

-Comemore mesmo Jack não foi nada fácil te buscar no fim do mundo.- era Elizabeth sorrindo e comentando a difícil jornada que tiveram para trazer Jack de volta.

-Era necessário afinal eu sou um dos _Nove Lordes da Corte da Irmandade._

_-Oh caro Lorde, creio que já bebeu rum demais desse jeito vai ficar mais bêbado do que está - e lhe tomou a garrafa._

-Hey!- protestou Jack - me devolva sou o capitão!

-Sim senhor capitão!-Will tirou a garrafa da mão de Elizabeth que estava querendo beber não proteger Sparrow – você que já bebeu demais – e os dois riram da cara que Elizabeth fez.

XxX

-Irmã de um fugitivo da justiça?-Condessa Paloma estava incrédula, como assim Catherinne era irmã de um pirata, pior de Jack Sparrow.

-Sim Condessa, ela é irmã de Jack Sparrow e, talvez, poderá ajudar a prender esse pirata. Então queremos saber, onde ela esta?- O inspetor Elliot perguntou.

Elliot Kelin Wards renomado inspetor de justiça procurava por Catherinne para ajudar nas investigações contra Sparrow. Nunca havia se casado, dedicou sua vida inteira ao trabalho e esqueceu de si mesmo, pobre garoto solitário.

-E então Condessa?

-Siga esse corredor - apontou uma direção - vire a terceira porta a direita é o quarto dela. – Paloma ficou triste, afinal ela era mais que uma dama de companhia ela era sua amiga.

O inspetor, junto com mais dois guardas, seguiu a direção informada e deu de cara com ela saindo do quarto imediatamente os guardas a seguraram e a algemaram, mas, quando Elliot a viu, sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e um pequeno calor destruir as paredes de gelo do mesmo. Lembrou-se de seu primeiro dia na universidade.

_Flashback_

_Elliot tinha acabado de chegar na universidade, universidade de Lérida fundada em 1300 era uma das mais antigas e melhores universidades da Espanha, teria que dividir o quarto com alguém mais não se importava o que queria mesmo era se tornar advogado._

_Olhava o campus pela janela, da onde estava podia ver a parte pobre de Lérida, havia muitas casinhas simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão bonitas. Voltou à atenção para uma bela garota de 14 anos, trajava roupas vermelho sangue uma cor forte para uma menina de sua idade com certeza não era do campus. Todos os meninos olhavam pra ela com certo interesse, mas ela nem dava atenção carregava uma trouxa de roupas, no mínimo alguma lavadeira que veio entregar sua encomenda._

"_Tão bonita...".-pensou._

_Já tinha se passado 10 minutos desde que perdera a lavadeira de vista, pois esta entrou dentro da universidade. Resolveu sair dar uma volta pelo campus afinal estava um dia tão bonito e ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de desfazer as malas._

_Quando saiu, imediatamente trombou com uma pessoa, a lavadeira, ela deixou o cesto de roupas cair ele, como um bom cavalheiro, foi pegar o cesto e na hora as mãos se encontraram como pequenas descargas elétricas ela o olhou e sorriu...Elliot tinha certeza que nunca mais esqueceria aquele sorriso._

_Fim de Flashback _

Era ela, ele tinha certeza, ficou olhando, ela não sorria seus olhos diziam que estava realmente brava.

-Por que estão me prendendo?-ela finalmente perguntou.

Ele despertou de suas memórias e respondeu.

-Catherinne Sparrow a senhorita esta sendo presa para ajudar a companhia das índias orientais a encontrar o pirata Jack Sparrow e ele receber a punição necessária para os seus atos de pirataria. Tudo o que a senhorita disser pode e será usado contra a senhorita, caso não queira cooperar recebera uma punição determinada por um júri. Podem levá-la!-ordenou aos guardas.

-Me solte, eu não tenho nada a ver com o Sparrow, me solta!!!-ela se debatia.

XxX

Já em Tortuga Jack, Will e Elizabeth foram procurar uma taverna, entraram em uma chamada Tales of the south Seas procuraram uma mesa afastada e logo pediram três garrafas de rum. A noite seria calma se não fosse a aparição de uma mulher inesperada ela se sentou a mesa e começou a falar.

-Jack Sparrow suponho

-Sim e você quem é?

-Condessa Paloma Mendola

-Ora, uma Condessa em Tortuga? – Jack riu, afinal nenhuma Condessa estaria em Tortuga.

-Tenho péssimas noticias sobre Catherinne

Nesse momento ela conseguiu a atenção de Jack e ele parou de sorrir e uma expressão seria tomou conta de seu rosto, tanto Will como Elizabeth não entenderam a reação dele mais resolveram esperar.

-O que você sabe sobre a Cath?

-Cath? – Elizabeth perguntou.

-Ela foi presa...Por te conhecer. - A Condessa respondeu sem dar atenção a Elizabeth

-O QUE?!?!-Jack gritou e a taverna inteira olhou pra ele.

-Eles querem o depoimento dela, querem te prender, e se ela não cooperar será...- suspiro – morta - sussurrou – eu não sei o que fazer...

-Nós vamos atrás dela, cadê minha tripulação quando se precisa dela - ele falou se levantando.

-Jack! – ele olhou – quem é Cath? – Elizabeth queria respostas

Ele se sentou e começou a explicar

-Catherinne Sparrow, minha irmã.

-Irmã?– Dessa vez foi Will a perguntar

-Quando eu tinha 19 anos sai pra "desvendar" o mar, ela brigou comigo dizendo que eu não podia deixar ela e minha mãe sozinhas, desde então fiquei sabendo que minha mãe morreu e ela saiu de onde morávamos e nunca mais ouvi falar nela até agora.

XxX

-Olá – era Elliot que vinha até a cela de Catherinne

-O que você quer? – perguntou rispidamente

-Conversar

-...

-Querida

-Não me chame de querida

-Tudo bem senhorita Sparrow. Vou te fazer umas perguntinhas...

XxX

-...Então esperava que ela estivesse casada e não presa – bufou – temos que ir atrás dela.

-Capitão Sparrow! – a Condessa chamou

-Sim

-Eu...Poderia...Ir com vocês?

Ele a olhou de cima abaixo era com certeza muito bonita, os cabelos negros chegavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros o pó de arroz era incontestável, junto com a maquiagem que era leve afinal ela não queria ser reconhecida como uma nobre.

-E porque quer vir conosco? – ele finalmente perguntou.

-Sabe, meu marido não me perdoaria se eu voltasse para casa eu disse que tinha ido viajar só que nessas alturas ele já sabe que eu vim pra Tortuga, alem do mais posso ajudar.

-Esta certo então, mais não espere tratamento de Condessa

-Eu não vou esperar.

XxX

-Primeiro, quando foi a ultima vez com que falou com Sparrow?-Elliot começou o interrogatório.

-Ah 24 anos! – ela respondeu impaciente

-24 anos...Um bom tempo não acha?

-Sim

-Conte-me por que deixou de falar com ele?

-Eu tinha 13 anos...-Ela narrou toda a historia.

-Entendo...E desde então não teve mais nenhum contato com ele?

-Não, posso ir embora?

-Ainda não senhorita Sparrow, você tendo ou não contato com ele, ainda é seu irmão, podemos fazer algum acordo com ele para que você não vá para a forca, sei que Sparrow tem "bom coração" nunca deixaria sua pobre irmã ir para a forca por sua causa.

-Seu miserável, ordinário...- ela mexeu a cadeira tentando se libertar das cordas como se fosse atacar Elliot.

-Eu só faço meu trabalho, querida.

Ela cuspiu em sua cara, ele suspirou limpando o rosto e ordenou a dois guardas que aguardavam ao lado da porta.

-Levem-na de volta a cela!Agora!

XxX

O perola tinha partido na manhã seguinte, já que seria impossível encontrar todos os tripulantes à noite, a tripulação não entendeu muito bem a atitude de seu capitão mais resolveu não questionar.

-Sparrow! – Paloma o chamou.

-Sim! – ele respondeu olhando o mar.

-O que foi? Parece realmente preocupado.

-Por acaso você acha que eu não tenho coração por ser um pirata? – ele se virou irritado para ela – aconteça o que acontecer ela ainda é minha irmã.

Silencio.

-Me desculpe eu não quis dizer aquilo.

-Ah você quis sim...

**Continua**

**N/A:** Essa é a minha fic "séria" sobre _Piratas do Caribe_, ela vai demorar mais tempo para ser atualizada, pois sou melhor em fics de comédia, e vamos lembrar, vocês caros leitores têm o poder, exerçam ele indo até o botãozinho lilás escrito _GO_ ai de baixo do lado do _Submit Review_ clicando e deixando uma _review_.

**Resumo oficial de _Piratas do Caribe – No fim do mundo_ (se quiser ler)**

_O lorde Cutler Beckett (Tom Hollander), da Companhia das Índias Orientais, assumiu o controle do apavorante barco fantasma Holandês Voador e agora vaga pelos sete mares matando piratas sem misericórdia, sob o comando do almirante Norrington (Jack Davenport). Will Turner (Orlando Bloom), Elizabeth Swann (Keira Knightley) e o capitão Barbossa (Geoffrey Rush) precisam reunir os Nove Lordes da Corte da Irmandade para tentar derrotar Beckett. Mas falta um dos lordes, o capitão Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp), que está preso ao baú de Davy Jones. Nossos heróis precisam rumar para a perigosa e exótica Cingapura e enfrentar um pirata chinês, o capitão Sao Feng (Chow Yun-Fat), para conseguir os mapas que os conduzirão aos confins do mundo. Assim poderão resgatar Jack, o Pérola Negra e lutar enfim contra o temido Holandês Voador e seus algozes._

**Cultura inútil sobre Tortuga (lê quem quer)**

Tortuga (Espanhol para tartaruga) ou Isla Tortuga é uma ilha no mar das Caraíbas. Lá, os piratas tinham inúmeros esconderijos onde vendiam os tesouros apresados, gastavam a sua parte no álcool e lutavam, entre outras actividades características desse estilo de vida. Entre os esconderijos/paraísos piratas contam-se a ilha de Tortuga, Port Royal (Jamaica) e Madagáscar.

A ilha de Tortuga era uma ilha habitada por piratas, repleta de pilhagens e mergulhada em sangue, onde a violência era constante. Esta ilha tinha regras para as rixas, pirataria e pilhagens.

Tortuga foi descoberta pelos europeus em 1494, durante a segunda viagem de Cristovão Colombo para o Novo Mundo.

Tortuga foi originalmente colonizado pelos espanhóis. Em 1625 colonizadores franceses e ingleses chegaram na ilha de Tortuga após inicialmente terem planejado tomar a ilha de Hispaníola. Os franceses e ingleses foram atacados em 1629 pela Espanha comandada por Don Fadrique de Toledo. Os espanhóis foram vitoriosos e fortificaram a ilha, expulsando os estrangeiros. Quando as forças espanhólas deixaram Hispaníola para desenraizar os colonos franceses de Tortuga, os franceses retornaram para tomar o forte e expandí-lo nas fortificações espanhólas. Em 1630, os franceses construíram o Forte de Rocher em um porto natural. De 1630 em diante, a ilha de Tortuga era dividida entre colônias francesas e inglesas, permitindo que bucaneiros, mais conhecidos como piratas, usassem a ilha mais freequentemente como sua base de operações. Em 1633, os primeiros escravos foram trazidos da África para ajudar nas plantações. Os novos escravos começaram a hesitar, e em 1635, o uso de escravos acabou. Os escravos, então, saíram do controle, e ao mesmo tempos as colônias francesas e inglesas começaram a discutir e brigar. No mesmo ano, os espanhóis retornaram e rápidamente consquistaram as partes francesa e inglesa da ilha, para logo depois abandoná-la, devido à tamanha importância dada à uma ilha tão pequena. Esse abandono de Tortuga permitiu o retorno dos piratas ingleses e franceses. Em 1638, os espanhóis voltaram denovo para tomar a ilha dos franceses e dos mais novos colonos, os holandeses. Eles ocuparam a ilha, mas logo foram expulsos pelos colonizadores franceses e holandeses.

By 1640, os bucaneiros de Tortuga se autonomearam a Fraternidade da Costa (Brethren of the Coast). A população pirata era composta por, principalmente, franceses e ingleses, com uma pequena parcela holandesa. Em 1645, numa tentativa de trazer harmonia e controle, o governador francês trouxe aproximadamente 1,650 prostitutas, esperando regularizar vida dos piratas. No ano de 1670, quando os bucaneiros estavam em decline, muitos piratas, procurando uma nova fonte de trocas, passaram a cortar e trocar madeira da ilha. Nesse momento, entretanto, um pirata inglês chamado Henry Morgan começou a se autopromover e convidar os piratas da ilha de Tortuga para navegar sob suas ordens. Eles eram contratados pela França como uma milícia que permitia à França ter uma influência maior na região do Caribe. Consequentemente, os piratas nunca foram realmente controlados, e Tortuga se manteve como uma zona neutra para os saques piratas. Em 1680, novas ações do Parlamento Inglês proibiram a navegação sob bandeira estrangeira (em oposição à prática formal). Isso foi um golpe legalizado máximo para os piratas caribenhos. Estabelecimentos foram finalmente feitos no Tratado de Ratisbon de 1684, assinado pelos poderes europeus, pondo um fim na pirataria. A maioria dos piratas depois dessa época foram contratados para serviços Reais com o intuito de suprimir seus antigos aliados. Em alguns anos, a era dos piratas teria chegado ao fim.

Fonte Wikipédia.

**Bom eu adoro esse tipo de "cultura inutil" mais se quiserem que eu tire é só falar, caso contrario tentarei colocar sempre que puder.**

**K.BjO**

**Kadzinha.**


	2. Viagem!

**Piratas do Caribe – Entre o amor e a solidão**

Capitulo dois – 

-Acorde! O inspetor quer falar com a senhorita.

Catherinne acabara de ser acordada grosseiramente de seu sono por um dos guardas a serviço de Elliot

-Cale a boca, eu já acordei. – Cath odiava duas coisas; primeira: acordar cedo; segunda: acordar cedo com alguém gritando em seu ouvido.

-Olá querida dormiu bem? – Elliot falou com um tom irônico em sua voz.

-Não tão bem como eu gostaria.

-Oh que pena, mas tenho certeza que seu humor vai melhorar, vamos viajar!

-Viajar?

-Sim, Vamos atrás de seu amado irmãozinho.

-O que?

XxX

-Eu acho que eles vão fazer contato e pedir alguma coisa por ela. – Elizabeth dava sua opinião.

-Eu concordo com a senhorita Swann. – Paloma concordou

-Também acho – Agora era Will

-Ta bem, mais o que eles poderiam pedir? – Jack resolveu não contrariar afinal era três contra um.

-Você –Paloma respondeu calmamente

-Eu?

-Sim, Elliot quer o fugitivo da lei Jack Sparrow oras...

XxX

Já dentro do navio da marinha real...

-Levem a senhorita Sparrow para sua cabine, LONGE da tripulação – Elliot frisou bem a palavra longe.

Os guardas que a seguravam levaram-na para uma cabine no interior do navio a deixaram lá e trancaram a porta, a cabine não era ruim ao contrario, toda feita em mogno e o chão revestido com um tapete vinho, cortinas brancas, um guarda-roupa feito de cedro uma cama no mesmo material, tirando o colchão que era simples, mas extremamente confortável. Aquele com toda certeza não era um quarto para prisioneiros alias prisioneiros deveriam estar no calabouço e não ter uma cabine própria resolveu não contrariar, afinal estava bem acomodada.

XxX

-Isto esta fora de cogitação eu me entregar? Nem pensar!

-É sua palavra final Sparrow?

-É minha palavra final Condessa!

-Então temos que arranjar outro jeito de salvar ela.

-Bom e se nós... – Elizabeth começou

XxX

Toc toc toc, alguém bateu a porta da cabine de Cath.

-Entre!

A porta se abriu e Elliot entrou com o ar altivo.

-Ah é você! – Catherinne não deu muita importância.

-Olha você só esta aqui por causa de minha piedade se quiser eu coloco você no calabouço.

-Por que não coloca? – ela se aproximou e ele ficou meio sem jeito – por que não?

A pergunta foi sussurrada, nesse exato momento o vento bateu na janela fazendo com que a cortina se abrisse e, a luz da lua cheia, aconteceu o primeiro beijo de vários que eles trocaram naquela noite.

XxX

-Será que ela está bem? – O capitão do Pérola Negra perguntou pela milésima vez

-Tenho certeza que está afinal...- Paloma deu um risinho discreto

-Afinal?

-O inspetor não é de se jogar fora é bem bonito alias.

-Se você acha ele bonito por que não vai atrás dele?

Ela chegou bem perto de Jack e falou para que só ele pudesse ouvir

-Porque eu acho você mais bonito – sorriu e foi para sua cabine.

**Continua...**

**N/A **capitulo curtinho, por enquanto ta tudo café com leite, os casais já estão sendo apresentados, mas ainda ta faltando as aventuras que eu prometi não é?

Desculpe queridos amigos, ou melhor, amigas porque parece que homem não lê fics, mais terão que aguardar, as aventuras vão vir lá pelo capitulo cinco ou seis talvez até antes.

**Katie: **Ahhhhhhhhhh Mil perdões esqueci completamente que você já tinha usado esse nome S. Me desculpa mesmo ok? E obrigado por comentar D

**Lhyl: **Que bom que esta gostando, e que bom que não achou chato a "cultura inútil" xD

**MariFM:** Obrigado, muito obrigado a resposta na fic está clara ou ainda meio escondida?

**Ety: **Te chamo de Ety porque você sempre vai ser a Ety, menina não demora com esse capitulo que se não vou morrer de curiosidade ai adeus chance de beijar o capitão heim...Eu também percebi passou o ano novo todo mundo resolveu atualizar, sei lá deve ser síndrome 2007, e não chega de namoradas não rsrs ai vem mais uma ;-D

**Cultura inútil sobre o Caribe (um dia ela pode ser útil)**

O Caribe (ou Caraíbas), é uma região do continente americano, que consiste pelo Mar do Caribe, suas ilhas e estados insulares no Mar do Caribe, também chamados de Antilhas ou Índias Ocidentais, nome originado pela crença inicial de que o continente americano fosse na verdade a Índia.

O Caribe está localizado na sua própria placa tectónica - a Placa Caribeana, que engloba também a parte sul da América Central. Na fronteira desta placa com a Placa Sul-americana, a leste, junto ao Oceano Atlântico, existe uma zona de subducção vulcanicamente ativa, que originou as Pequenas Antilhas.

Toda a área, em especial as suas muitas ilhas, é conhecida como Caraíbas, Caribe ou Antilhas.


	3. Vingança!

**Piratas do Caribe – Entre o amor e a solidão**

**Capitulo três -**

Catherinne acordou assustada, havia sido um sonho? Sentiu alguém a abraçar pelas costas olhou e viu Elliot, definitivamente não tinha sido um sonho. Tentou se levantar sem acordá-lo, mas foi impossível ele abriu os olhos devagar e quando reconheceu onde estava se surpreendeu só então viu que Cath se vestia rapidamente num canto da cabine.

-Hei ­­- ele a chamou.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou sem se virar

-O que aconteceu?

-O senhor veio ontem à noite me procurar – a essa altura ela já tinha se vestido e estava de frente pra ele – conversamos um pouco e bem... O resto acho que já pode imaginar por conta própria.

-Ah... - ele falou ainda meio confuso

-Nem se lembra não é? Típico!

-Não... – Cath olhou-o nervosa e ele tentou concertar – quer dizer sim, mais ou menos.

-Mais ou menos?!?

-Bom uma parte, é que... – já era tarde ela já tinha pegado a chave de Elliot e saído da cabine batendo porta.

-Ela nervosa é uma gracinha. – pensou em voz alta depois que ela tinha saído e sorriu maliciosamente.

XxX

-Bom dia á todos – Paloma cumprimentou e ouviu alguns bons dias mais a maioria não estava nem ai – bando de gente mal educada.

-São piratas esperava o que Paloma? – Jack tinha se aproximado sem que ela percebesse e ouviu a ultima frase.

-Não esperava nada, e quem te autorizou á me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome?

-Ninguém darling, Jack Sparrow não precisa de autorização para nada.

-Quando se trata de mim precisa – e saiu batendo pé.

-Francamente eu não entendo as mulheres, uma hora "da em cima" de mim outra fica nervosa porque eu a chamei pelo primeiro nome.

-Falando sozinho Jack? – era Will.

-Essa Condessa – ele gesticulou com as mãos – é muito difícil de entender.

-Sabe Jack uma vez me disseram que as melhores coisas da vida nunca são fáceis – e Will saiu pra tomar o café deixando um Jack muito pensativo.

XxX

Cath estava passando por um corredor quando ouviu uma conversa de dois guardas que a deixou muito irritada.

-Vi o Inspetor entrar no quarto da prisioneira e até agora ele não saiu – um guarda comentou com o outro.

-Ele se deu bem aquela Srta Sparrow é um pedaço de mau caminho – a essa altura Catherinne já estava pronta pra esganar um deles, mas não podia arriscar se eles a vissem seria presa no quarto de novo. Resolveu sair de lá, foi para a cozinha como já era meio tarde não haveria ninguém por ali e estava morrendo de fome, qualquer coisa ela faria a comida.

-Olá!

Cath já estava na cozinha e levou um susto quando escutou o cumprimento, se virou e viu uma simpática senhora de uns quarenta e cinco anos.

-Fique tranqüila não vou chamar os guardas – a senhora disse sorrindo – a propósito sou Betty Smith.

-Catherinne Sparrow.

-Ora mais você está muito magra, venha vou preparar alguma coisa para você querida.

-Obrigada – Cath sorriu, Betty era extremamente simpática e de bem com a vida e era como aquelas tias que sempre querem nos agradar.

XxX

-Funciona bússola idiota – a Condessa estava chacoalhando a bússola – funciona, FUNCIONA!!!

-Ela esta funcionando – Will interveio antes que ela jogasse a bússola no chão.

-Mais ela não aponta pro norte.

-Ela aponta o que você mais quer no mundo.

Paloma gelou, se isso fosse verdade ela apontava para Jack que estava no leme guiando o Pérola.

-Mentira essa bússola esta errada.

-Está errada ou você esta com medo de admitir para onde ela esta apontando?

-Ora seu...

-Calma crianças não precisam brigar, me devolvam a bússola que alguém cujo nome eu não quero mencionar pegou sem pedir emprestado, roubou alias. – Jack tinha acabado de intervir na briga antes que Paloma falasse uns bons palavrões para Will.

-Eu não roubei nada, só estava vendo a bússola quebrada.

-Ela não esta quebra... – Will tentou falar, mas decidiu se calar quando Paloma o olhou como se estivesse pronta para matá-lo.

-Will tem razão ela não esta quebrada, para onde a bússola apontou darling?

-Não é da sua conta! – e mais uma vez a Condessa saiu nervosa.

XxX

Cath parecia que não via um prato de comida a dias pelo jeito que estava comendo enquanto Betty falava da sua vida, que tinha se tornado cozinheira, nunca se casou, entre outra coisas, enquanto Catherinne só concordava balançando a cabeça ou então falando alguma frase de sabedoria infinita como ahan, sim, não, uhun, é, entre outras.

-Então senhorita Sparrow, como vai sua vida?

-Horrível, alem de eu estar presa no navio eu...Bem acho que você já sabe dos rumores que o Inspetor e eu...

-Dormiram juntos? É eu sei...Que vocês sejam felizes

-Como assim? – Catherinne perguntou não entendo o que ela queria dizer.

-Sabe o Inspetor não é nenhum safado mulherengo que você deve estar pensando...

-Ah não imagina... – Cath tinha feito uma cara que apesar de Betty não ter gostado a ignorou.

-Continuando, ele é bem respeitador e tenho certeza que você deu uma chance para ele.

-O que? Como pode dizer isso? – ela se levantou exaltada

-Calma, sente criança. – Cath sentou

-Meu bem eu tenho certeza do que digo Elliot é como se fosse um filho pra mim apesar de eu não ter idade para ser mãe dele, está mais pra um irmão caçula, dou total apoio pra esse casamento...

-Casamento? Nós dormimos uma noite e você esta falando de casamento?

-Sim estou, você conquistou o coração dele...E ele o seu.

Cath saiu indignada da cozinha, como aquela mulher ousava dizer que Catherinne Sparrow estava apaixonada? Isso era impossível! Cath nunca havia se casado para não perder sua liberdade, no fundo era parecida com seu irmão, e se fosse casar não seria com o homem que odiava "se bem que ele é lindo, bem gentil, atencioso com as pessoas... Catherinne Sparrow para já de pensar asneiras" ela ordenou a si mesma.

XxX

Jack entrou na cabine da Condessa quando ela estava trocando de vestido, ele a olhou de cima a baixo apenas de corpete sorriu malicioso como sempre, enquanto Paloma tentava se cobrir.

-Ninguém te ensinou a bater na porta? – perguntou nervosa

-Até ensinaram mais eu nunca dei atenção

Vendo que ele continuava parado lá ela perguntou

-Dá pra sair?

-Na verdade não!

-Hunf! – bufou – saia agora

-Estou no meu navio por que deveria sair? – ele se aproximou dela que ficou atordoada com a proximidade não conseguiu responder quando Jack estava preste a beijá-la ela virou o rosto e pediu.

-Por favor, saia!

-Está bem darling, um dia não poderá resistir. (N/A essa frase lhe parece familiar? Hihihi)

Quando Sparrow fechou a porta ela se sentou na cama e respirou aliviada sabia que não teria coragem de lhe falar 'não' mais uma vez "droga Paloma você esta perdendo o jeito garota"

XxX

Catherinne estava passeando pelo navio tomando cuidado com os guardas quando, de repente, Elliot a puxou de uma das portas e lhe beijou, Cath tentou se livrar mais não conseguiu alguma coisa a dizia fique, e ela parou de resistir percebendo isso Elliot aprofundou o beijo.

XxX

Do outro lado do pacifico uma mulher com estranhos trajes jogou sua bola de cristal no chão quando viu a cena do beijo, ela sabia que a bola não quebraria e precisava descontar sua raiva em algo.

-Em me vingarei Nefertiti de você e seu guardião Radamés, juro que me vingarei.

**Continua...**

**N/A **Quem será essa mulher tão vingativa? Hum esse foi um capitulo só pra quem tinha duvidas sobre os casais xD e claro foi pra apresentar essa pessoa misteriosa pode não parecer mais esse capitulo é extremamente importante, e antes que me perguntem eu percebi que a Elizabeth não está nesse capitulo.

**MariFM: **Que bom que gostou, e claro que vou escrever sobre o inspetor e ela ainda vem muita coisa pela frente. Eu queria ser essa Condessa que Vanessa Paradis não me ouça rs

**Taty Black:**Será que eu demorei? To achando ótimo você estar gostando da fic. Valeu a review e o apoio.

**Katie Sparrow: **Fãs de J/E me perdoem mais eu nunca faria uma fic com que eles ficassem juntos. Cath foi criada na moral e nos bons costumes...Mais é assanhada mesmo rsrs xindê ainda bem que você não liga :-P

**Cultura inútil sobre Nefertiti (parte da historia vai se basear nela mais não é necessário ler)**

**Nefertiti **(c. 1380 - 1345 a.C.) foi uma rainha da XVIII dinastia do Antigo Egito, esposa principal do faraó Amen-hotep IV, mais conhecido como Akhenaton.

As origens familiares de **Nefertiti **são pouco claras. O seu nome significa "a Bela chegou", o que levou muitos investigadores a considerarem que **Nefertiti** teria uma origem estrangeira, tendo sido identificada por alguns autores como Tadukhipa, uma princesa do Império Mitanni (império que existiu no que é hoje a região oriental da Turquia), filha do rei Tushratta. Sabe-se que durante o reinado de Amen-hotep III chegaram ao Egito cerca de trezentas mulheres de Mitanni para integrar o harém do rei, num gesto de amizade daquele império para com o Egito; **Nefertiti** pode ter sido uma dessas mulheres, que adoptou um nome egípcio e os costumes do país.

Contudo, nos últimos tempos tem vingado a hipótese de **Nefertiti** ser egípcia, filha de Ai, alto funcionário egípcio responsável pelo corpo de carros de guerra que chegaria a ser faraó após a morte de Tutankhamon. Ai era irmão da rainha Tié, esposa principal do rei Amen-hotep III, o pai de Akhenaton; esta hipótese faria do marido de **Nefertiti **o seu primo. Sabe-se que a família de Ai era oriunda de Akhmin e que este tinha tido uma esposa que faleceu (provavelmente a mãe de **Nefertiti** durante o parto), tendo casado com a dama Tié.

De igual forma o nome **Nefertiti**, embora não fosse comum no Egito, tinha um alusão teológica relacionada com a deusa Hathor, sendo aplicado à esposa real durante a celebração da festa Sed do rei (uma festa celebrada quando este completava trinta anos de reinado.

**Fonte Wikipédia **

K.BjO's

**Lady Kadzinha**


	4. Novo sentimento viciante

**Piratas do Caribe – Entre o amor e a solidão!**

**Capitulo quatro –**

-Em me vingarei Nefertiti de você e seu guardião Radamés, juro que me vingarei. – a mulher falou até ser interrompida por alguém batendo na porta – entre!

-Com licença mestra! – um homem loiro, alto e muito bonito adentrou o quarto.

-Fale – a mulher respondeu rispidamente

-Os Localizamos e ao escaravelho de ouro também.

-Ótimo, vamos partir imediatamente.

XxX

Catherinne acordou não acreditava que havia dormido mais uma vez com Elliot.

_É como se você fosse uma droga  
__É como se você fosse um demônio que eu não consigo  
__encarar_

Ela queria sair de lá extravasar sua raiva em algo, queria...Mas não conseguia, ao seu lado ela se sentia segura.

_É como se eu estivesse presa  
__É como se eu estivesse fugindo de você todo o tempo_

Sabia que ele sempre conseguia o que queria, ela não resistia.

_E eu sei que deixo você ter todo o poder  
__É como se a única companhia que eu procuro  
__fosse miséria por todos os cantos_

Era impressionante, será que Betty tinha razão? Ela estaria mesmo apaixonada pelo Inspetor?

_É como se você fosse um sanguessuga  
__Sugando a minha vida  
__É como se eu não pudesse respirar  
__sem você dentro de mim_

Deprimida e feliz ao mesmo tempo era assim que ela se sentia, sabia que não deveria estar ali, sabia muito bem que estava cometendo um erro.

_E eu sei que deixo você ter todo o poder  
__E eu percebi que mesmo que o tempo passe,  
__eu nunca vou te esquecer_

Ele acordou, sorriu pra ela, um sorriso carinhoso que a deixou sem ar, e a única coisa que enxergava era seu rosto sorrindo.

_É como se não pudesse respirar  
__É como se eu não pudesse ver nada  
__Nada além de você_

-Bom dia! – ele a cumprimentou, mais ela continuava parada fitando-o sem ter o que responder.

_Eu estou viciada em você  
__É como se eu não conseguisse pensar  
__sem você me interromper_

-Cath? – ele a chamou um pouco preocupado.

-Hã?...Ah sim, bom dia!

_Nos meus pensamentos  
__Nos meus sonhos  
__Você tomou conta de mim_

-Tem certeza que está bem? – ele ainda não entendia porque ela ainda não tinha saído furiosa do quarto.

-Sim estou ótima – demorou um pouco para processar a pergunta, seu pensamento estava distante ou talvez, muito perto.

_É como se eu não fosse mais eu  
__É como se eu não fosse mais eu_

-Eu...Eu vou tomar um pouco de ar... – ela saiu da cabine, e Elliot estava confuso, por que ela estava agindo daquele jeito?

Já fora da cabine ela não sabia aonde ir, só queria se afastar dele, não agüentava mais...

_É como se eu estivesse perdida  
__É como se eu estivesse desistindo devagar  
__é como se você fosse um fantasma me assombrando  
__Deixe-me em paz_

Tomou coragem e resolveu voltar, teria que resolver essa situação de uma vez por todas.

_E eu sei que essas vozes na minha cabeça  
__São só minhas  
__E eu sei que eu nunca vou mudar o meu jeito  
__Se eu não desistir de você agora_

Entrou no quarto, decidida a acabar com isso para sempre.

-Ai esta você, estava começando a me preocupar – Elliot estava sorrindo sinceramente.

Quando o viu sorrir esqueceu tudo o que havia pensado, não conseguiu fazer mais nada.

_É como se não pudesse respirar  
__É como se eu não pudesse ver nada  
__Nada além de você  
__Eu estou viciada em você  
__É como se eu não conseguisse pensar  
__sem você me interromper  
__Nos meus pensamentos  
__Nos meus sonhos  
__Você tomou conta de mim  
__É como se eu não fosse mais eu  
__É como se eu não fosse mais eu_

Ele a beijou carinhosamente, ela não tentou afastá-lo muito ao contrario correspondeu o beijo.

_Eu estou viciada em você  
__Eu preciso de uma dose  
__Eu não agüento isso  
__Só mais uma dose_

Elliot parou o beijo a olhou e finalmente perguntou:

-Cath, você tem certeza que quer continuar com isso? Esse...Romance? – ele ficaria realmente triste se ela o rejeitasse, mas não faria nada que ela não quisesse.

Catherinne pensou alguns segundos que, para ele, pareceram horas e sorriu isso foi o suficiente para que ele entendesse que ela disse sim.

_Eu prometo que eu posso lidar com isso  
__Eu vou aguentar, acabe com isso  
__Só mais uma vez  
__Depois, é isso  
__Só um pouco mais para eu superar isso_

Ela estava perdida, perdida nos olhos castanhos dele, ela estava viciada, viciada por ele, ela não conseguia raciocinar ao seu lado, então era isso que chamavam de...Amor?

_É como se não pudesse respirar  
__É como se eu não pudesse ver nada  
__Nada além de você  
__Eu estou viciada em você  
__É como se eu não conseguisse pensar  
__sem você me interromper  
__Nos meus pensamentos  
__Nos meus sonhos  
__Você tomou conta de mim  
__É como se eu não fosse mais eu  
__É como se eu não fosse mais eu_

XxX

Paloma pensava em seu casamento, tinha sido um acordo entre a sua família e a do noivo ele era uns 20 anos mais velho que ela, e ela o odiava. Ele não a deixava sair de casa freqüentemente e era muito ciumento, mas como a Condessa sempre gostou de provocar quem a provocava saia sempre que queria e um dia quando Conde Thomas Mendola chegou em casa bêbado e soube que ela tinha saído durante o dia acabou por bater nela, uma das coisas que nunca mais esqueceu, mas sua chance havia chego, saiu daquela casa e pretendia nunca voltar lá novamente preferia morrer.

_Vivendo no meu próprio mundo  
__não entendia  
__Que qualquer coisa pode acontecer  
__Quando você dá uma chance_

Então percebeu que corria um risco muito maior nesse navio...Se apaixonar...Nunca acreditou no amor verdadeiro por mais que falassem que existia, para ela o que existia eram o dinheiro, o poder, os títulos e propriedades…

_eu nunca acreditei no  
__que não conseguia enxergar  
__eu nunca abri meu coração  
__para todas as possibilidades_

Sentia como se algo tivesse mudado, quando estava perto de Jack seu coração disparava tanto que ela tinha medo que ele ouvisse.

_eu sei  
__que algo mudou  
__Nunca me senti desse jeito  
__e aqui mesmo esta noite  
__isso poderia ser o..._

Poderia ser amor?...A indomável Condessa Paloma havia se apaixonado?

-Paloma?

-Pode entrar

_começo de algo novo  
__Parece tão certo  
__Estar aqui com você  
__E agora, olhando nos seus olhos  
__Eu sinto no meu coração  
__O começo de algo novo_

-Ah! Capitão Sparrow...Aprendeu a bater na porta? – logo que o viu entrando ela falou sarcasticamente.

-É do jeito que você ficou nervosa tive que aprender a bater na porta.

_Agora quem poderia imaginar isso?  
__Nós dois juntos aqui esta noite  
__E o mundo parece muito mais brilhante  
__Com você do meu lado_

-Fale logo o que veio fazer aqui?

-Eu vim fazer isso! – ele a beijou

_Eu sei que algo mudou  
__Nunca me senti desse jeito  
__Eu sei que é verdade  
__Isso poderia ser o..._

-Saia daqui agora! – ela disse se libertando dele.

-Desculpe, não posso atender ao seu pedido.

_começo de algo novo  
__Parece tão certo  
__Estar aqui com você  
__E agora, olhando nos seus olhos  
__Eu sinto no meu coração  
__O começo de algo novo_

Antes de ele beijá-la mais uma vez Paloma disse

-Tem algo errado...Ta tudo errado você é um pirata, eu sou casada...

-Você realmente se importa?

_Eu nunca soube que isso poderia acontecer  
__Até acontecer comigo  
__Eu nunca soube disso antes  
__Mas agora é fácil de ver_

-Você acha que só porque eu sou uma Condessa não tenho coração? – ela falou em uma imitação dele.

-Se você me mandar sair sem um beijo de despedida nesse pobre pirata, você não tem coração.

_começo de algo novo  
__Parece tão certo  
__Estar aqui com você  
__E agora, olhando nos seus olhos  
__Eu sinto no meu coração  
__O começo de algo novo_

Ela lhe beijou, enquanto o vento soprava uma bela melodia ou seria só sua imaginação? Não importava o que importava era estar com ele.

XxX

-Mestra, eles estão juntos de novo... – o mesmo rapaz loiro falou

-Eu já sei disso Akhenaton seu imprestável.

-Mas mestra você acha que eles vão...Unir os colares e formar o escaravelho.

-Ainda não tenho certeza quando, mas com certeza vão...Droga de destino! – a mulher chiou irritada.

-Takhat! – uma terceira voz surgiu na conversa chamando pela mulher.

-Ensabanur... – Thakhat abaixou os olhos.

-Para o seu bem espero que não falhe dessa vez – Ensabanur falou com um ar superior

-Não irei falhar, não desta vez...

**Continua...**

E ai gostaram? Espero que sim... A primeira musica é Addicted da Kelly Clarkson e a segunda é Start Of Something New do High School Musical ambas traduzidas...  
Bem esse capitulo fala um pouquinho do escaravelho de ouro e resolvi cumprir o prazo e realmente começar essa historia no próximo capitulo.

**Ety: **Lindo...Muito..."/ bom resolvi fazer uma maldade com você e em vez de falar sobre a Nefertiti e algumas coisas envolta dela adiei para o próximo capituloxD

**MariFM: **Posso te chamar só de Mari? Bem eu sei que foi safadeza, nos dois capítulos rsrs...

**Cultura inútil sobre pirâmides (realmente isso é muito inútil)**

As pirâmides são estruturas monumentais construídas em pedra e têm uma base rectangular e quatro faces triangulares (por vezes trapezoidais) que convergem para um vértice. Acredita-se que as pirâmides do Egipto Antigo eram edifícios funerários, embora alguns especialistas acreditem que além de servirem de mausoléu eram também templos religiosos. Foram construídas há cerca de 2.700 anos, desde o início do antigo reinado até perto do período ptolomaico. A época em que atingiram o seu apogeu, o período das pirâmides por excelência, começou com a III dinastia e terminou na VI dinastia (2686-2345 a.C.). Não eram consideradas estruturas isoladas mas integradas num complexo arquitectónico. Foram encontradas cerca de 80 pirâmides no Egipto mas a maior parte delas estão reduzidas a montículos de terra. A construção das pirâmides sofreu uma evolução, desde o monte de areia de forma rectangular que cobria a sepultura do faraó, na fase pré-dinástica, passando pela mastaba, uma forma de túmulo conhecida no início da era dinástica. Foi Djoser, o fundador da III dinastia, quem mandou edificar uma mastaba inteiramente de pedra. Tinha 61 m de altura e 6 degraus em toda a volta, 109 m de norte a sul e 125 m de este a oeste. As pirâmides têm uma estrutura subterrânea complexa, composta de corredores e salas onde a sala funerária é cavada no solo. Depois da IV dinastia, as pirâmides entram na sua fase clássica com a construção da ampla e maravilhosa necrópole de Gizé, na margem esquerda do Nilo, não longe do Cairo. As melhores pirâmides egípcias são as dos faraós Quéops, Quéfren e Miquerinos em Gizé. São famosas também as pirâmides astecas, que se destinavam à prática religiosa e atestam a competência técnica desse povo. As pirâmides de Gizé são uma das Sete maravilhas do mundo antigo.

**K.BjO**

Lady.Kad!

**Ahhhhhh acabei de lembrar, entrem na comuna da Ety no orkut "Fandom PdC escrevi o nome certo né? xD  
e eu sei que ele não a chama de **Darling**, isso foi uma homenagem para um amigo meu ex-fake do nosso capitão ok?**


	5. O resgate cheio de saudades

**Piratas do Caribe – Entre o amor e a solidão**

**Notas:** será que é muito tarde para eu dizer que tudo que estiver entre aspas ("...") é pensamento?

**Capitulo cinco – **

Paloma olhava um antigo colar, estava na família dela por anos, era passado de geração em geração, não entendia bem o porque mais sua mãe lhe fez prometer que passaria para a próxima geração, Paloma sabia que ela não teve tempo de lhe contar o segredo daquele colar e que teria de descobrir sozinha.

-Paloma? – Jack se aproximou sem que ela percebesse

-Ai que susto!

-Desculpe, o que você esta vendo? – ele viu alguma coisa brilhante na mão dela

-Ah! Isso? – ela mostrou o colar e sem esperar resposta continuou – é um colar que meus pais me deram antes de...Falecerem.

-Posso ver? – ele perguntou incerto

-Pode!

Jack observou o colar, era familiar e subitamente ele correu para sua cabine a Condessa não entendeu e foi atrás dele. Sparrow estava procurando alguma coisa e deixando tudo uma bagunça até que ele achou.

-Mas o que é isso? – A Condessa começou a ficar interessada.

-O colar de meu pai...Ele me deu há alguns anos. Catherinne ficou com uma outra metade e eles disseram que só poderíamos juntar o pingente quando tivéssemos as quatro metades.

-E o que isso tem haver com o meu colar?

O Capitão não respondeu apenas levantou os dois colares de forma que eles ficassem próximos um ao outro, ela então percebeu que se ele colocasse-os encaixariam perfeitamente.

-Mas...Isso é impossível!

-Na verdade não, Cath sabe toda historia não sei porque minha mãe confiou o segredo a ela e não a mim – se ele não estivesse serio parecia uma criança pedindo por mais atenção Paloma não agüentou e deu um risinho – que foi?

-Nada, então continue.

-É só o que sei. Nós precisamos encontrar Cath ela vai contar o resto da historia.

-Já estamos perto do navio da marinha?

Nesse momento um pirata adentrou a cabine do capitão.

-Capitão! Avistamos o navio da marinha real onde se encontra sua irmã. – e saiu da cabine

-Bem, isso responde sua pergunta? Você fique aqui não queremos mais nenhuma prisioneira.

-Como assim ficar aqui? Eu posso lutar.

-Ah não pode não.

-Posso sim, pratico artes marciais desde os meus 17 anos me dê uma wakizashi e uma katana que eu acabo com todos eles! – ela disse irritada e ele pensou por um segundo.

-Acontece que eu não tenho uma wazakishi takanama ou sei lá o que. – e trancou a porta atrás de si

-Hei, me tira daqui! Sparrow me tira daqui! SPARROW! – enquanto falava batia com força na porta

XxX

-Mas o que é isso? – Elliot perguntou tirando um colar das mãos de Cath

-Hei! Devolva-me é meu – ela viu ele procurar alguma coisa em seu bolso – o que esta fazendo?

-Igual! – ele disse erguendo um pingente junto com uma corrente

-É muito parecido onde conseguiu?

-Senhor – um marujo entrou correndo na cabine

-Fale!

-Um navio se aproxima!

-Cores?

-Não ostenta nenhuma, é o pérola negra.

-O pérola? – Cath deu um imenso sorriso

-Tranque-a bem não quero que ela escape

-Sim senhor. – os dois saíram e deixaram Catherinne lá

XxX

-Eles irão se encontrar e eu não posso fazer nada! – Takhat bateu sua mão com bastante força na mesa que rachou ao meio – droga! Agora preciso de outra mesa. (**N/A** não sei vocês mais quando fico imaginando ela batendo na mesa a mesa quebrando e ela falando droga eu preciso de outra mesa eu me mato de rir sozinha)

XxX

-Se preparem – os comandantes de ambos os navios falaram ao mesmo tempo – Agora!

Uma batalha foi travada, as duas mulheres, trancadas em cabines diferentes e por motivos diferentes, só puderam escutar gritos, barulhos de espadas se chocando, junto com canhões quebrando cascos dos navios De repente um tiro de canhão acertou a cabine de Cath que se jogou no chão e em meio a isso ficou inconsciente, alguém adentrou na ex-cabine que agora estava totalmente destruída, Will Turner, ele não a conhecia mais como era a mais provável e batia com a descrição de Jack levou-a para o Pérola. A batalha tinha terminado, o fato era que Elliot tinha poucos homens então os piratas venceram até com certa facilidade.

XxX

-Deite-a aqui – Sparrow apontou sua cama para Will colocar Catherinne – ela só bateu a cabeça daqui a pouco acorda...Eu espero... – sussurrou apesar de Paloma ter ouvido

-Hei, ela vai ficar bem não se preocupe Cath sempre foi dura na queda – A Condessa pareceu esperançosa e conseguiu arrancar um pequeno sorriso do pirata.

XxX

-Que droga eles...Ai... – Betty fazia alguns curativos enquanto Elliot reclamava dos machucados doendo e de ter perdido sua prisioneira, ele sabia que deveria ter negociado, mas não sabia se teria coragem de entregar Cath até pela cabeça de Sparrow...Gostava mesmo dela.

XxX

"Me parece que um dos quatro guardiões não se da muito bem com os outros três... Dois! Um ponto ao meu favor finalmente" A misteriosa mestra de Akhenaton pensou "se eu pudesse destruir esse romance patético dele com a Nefertiti talvez eu possa ter o que por direito é meu... Não eu já tentei isso, com outra encarnação mais já tentei... Mas... Perfeito!"

XxX

-Ai minha cabeça... – Cath começou a se levantar mais foi impedida por uma forte pontada em sua cabeça – droga, eu nem tomei uma gota de rum e estou de ressaca.

-Não é ressaca não, você bateu a cabeça... Maninha.

Só então ela percebeu a figura parada ao seu lado com um olhar preocupado, se levantou um pouco zonza e correu para abraçá-lo.

-Jack! Que saudades.

-Saudades suas também Cath – ele se libertou gentilmente do abraço dela e a encarou – quase trinta anos, como você cresceu a ultima vez que eu te vi você era apenas uma garotinha.

-E você um rebelde sem causa... – os dois riram

-Que confusão você causou.

-Quem mandou você se tornar o pirata mais procurado do Caribe?

-Do mundo mana, do mundo.

-Continua convencido.

-Eu convencido?

-Sim...Mudando de assunto para onde estamos indo?

-Santa Luzia, vou te levar de volta pra casa.

-Para sua informação eu não moro mais lá, eu morava em San Sebastián de los Reyes.

-Eu sei, sua amiga me contou.

-Que amiga?

-Sua antiga patroa.

-A Condessa está aqui?

-Sim Cath... Bom te ver – Paloma adentrou a cabine e escutou a ultima pergunta.

-Madame, eu... – começou mais foi interrompida pela Condessa

-Somente Paloma, não estamos mais em minha casa e você não é mais minha dama de companhia.

-Sim Mada...Paloma, bom ver a senhora também, mas como veio parar no Pérola?

-Logo depois que você saiu...

_Flashback_

_-Thomas, por favor, temos que ir atrás dela – logo depois do Inspetor levar Catherinne de lá a Condessa foi falar com seu marido._

_-Paloma minha querida por que se importa ela era apenas uma empregada?_

_-Porque ela era minha amiga! – gritou irritada_

_-Eu já falei para não usar esse tom comigo – ele se levantou e ameaçou bater nela._

_-Não me bata, desculpe... – ele se sentou novamente – mas, por favor, se não quer ir atrás dela ao menos me deixe ir, por favor, por mim..._

_-Está bem, você tem uma semana, e se você fugir eu vou te achar nem que seja no inferno e te trago de volta, me ouviu?!? – ela balançou a cabeça evidentemente com medo – ótimo!_

_Fim de flashback_

-...Depois eu arrumei minhas malas e fugi – ela tinha omitido alguns detalhes tais como ele tentar bater nela

-Nossa, que historia – Cath comentou depois de um longo silencio.

XxX

Elliot estava na ex-cabine da ex-prisioneira, sentia o perfume de flores do campo, o perfume dela "Elliot pare com isso seu idiota, agora você tem que encontrar os Sparrows para levar os dois para a forca... Talvez eu não precise levar ela... Claro que preciso" e assim começou uma batalha mental dele.

XxX

-hauhauhauahua – Takhat deu uma risada maléfica – se ele enforcar Kamenwati, Nefertiti nunca o perdoará, e ainda farei Eshe se distanciar de todos eles, só preciso que Elliot se encontre com Sparrow só isso.

**Continua...**

**N/A **Ai meu Deus do céu... Será que esse plano maligno da Takhat vai funcionar? Será? Rsrs... Eu ainda não sei, bem minhas historias geralmente tem um final um tanto... Triste, mas quem sabe, eu mude um pouco essa. Só algumas observações sobre esse capitulo

Kamenwati – nome egípcio masculino para Rebelde Negro  
Eshe – nome egípcio feminino para vida  
Kamenwati – Jack Sparrow  
Eshe – Paloma  
Wakizashi e katana são espadas usadas pelos antigos samurais

**Katie Sparrow:** Vamos para o Guinness!!! Rsrs...Sério que gosta da cultura egípcia? Que legal... Não vou adiantar muita coisa mais espero que também goste de mitologia grega.

**Ety:** Ahn... Vamos mudar de assunto /sorri nervosa/ eu também detesto B... Mais ta rápido mesmo rsrs... Aproveita bem porque essa fase de beijação vai dar um tempo e desculpe pela review gigantesca.

**Taty Black:** Já que você gosta do casal JxP aproveita que nos próximos capítulos o romance ExC vai dar um tempo pro outro casal ser melhor apresentado.

**MariFM:** Certíssimo, duas musicas... A primeira é da Kelly Clarkson e a segunda quem canta é o Troy (Zac Efron) e a Gabriella (Vanessa Anne Hudgens) do High School Musical, desculpe não posso prometer que não haja mortes, é uma das coisas naturais da vida e dependendo do rumo da fic eu vou fazer que nem a globo e matar alguém, prometo que não entro em detalhes. Você está oficialmente de férias e estou oficialmente voltando às aulas BUAAAAAAAAAAAA snif BUAAAAAAAAAAA

**Cultura inútil sobre fanfic (não reclamem estou começando a ficar sem assuntos)**

Fanfic é a abreviação do termo em inglês fan fiction, ou seja, "ficção criada por fãs". Em outras palavras, trata-se de contos ou romances escritos por quem gosta de determinado filme, livro, história em quadrinhos ou quaisquer outros meios de comunicação.

Designa as histórias, sem caráter comercial ou lucrativo, escritas por fãs se utilizando de personagens e universos ficcionais que não foram criados por eles. Assim, por exemplo, um/uma fã poderia escrever um conto que acontece no universo de Jornada nas Estrelas. Apesar da legislação sobre direitos autorais variar de país para país, de modo geral, escrever uma fanfiction não constitui uma violação da propriedade intelectual, desde que a obra não seja comercializada e nem se obtenha lucro financeiro advindo dela. Da mesma forma, juristas recomendam que o/a escritor/a de fanfictions acrescente no início do texto uma pequena nota legal (chamada pelos americanos de "disclaimer") declarando quem realmente é o detentor dos direitos autorais e esclarecendo que não se está obtendo qualquer forma de ganho financeiro, nem se está praticando comércio.

Desde a popularização da internet, é cada vez mais comum encontrar sites dedicados aos fanfics. Embora grande parcela desses sites geralmente abordem um único personagem ou "gênero" (por exemplo: fanfics sobre mangá), há exemplos como o inglês, mas com espaço para textos em outras línguas, ) o Hyperfan e o site Quadrim (em português), que possuem textos criados a partir de diferentes "fontes", ou a Biblioteca de Guaruhara, sendo que o último é um dos mais antigos sites de fanfics em atividade, oriundo de um período no qual os fanfics "pipocaram" no país.

Além de sites dedicados a publicação de fanfics, tornou-se também comum a criação de blogs dedicados a fanfics em interatividade, uma espécie de cruzamento entre Fanfic e RPG. As personagens destes blogs são usualmente personagens originais, que seguem uma história paralela, tomando emprestados algumas situações e personagens descritos na obra original e também acompanhando sua cronologia. Cada autor controla um personagem e os rumos da história são discutidos em fóruns e e-mails. O blog pioneiro deste gênero foi o brasileiro Expresso Hogwarts, dedicado a fics inspiradas pela obra de J. K. Rowling, fundado no dia 13 de junho de 2003. Outros blogs de destaque são os brasileiros Accio Cerebro e o Magic Spell Em Portugal, o primeiro blog a surgir foi o Hidden Prophecy, e no Uruguai, temos Hogwarts, una historia paralela.

Uma grande leva de blogs de fanfics passadas no universo potteriano surgiu, inspirados por esses pioneiros (Expresso Hogwarts, Accio Cerebro, Magic Spell), e, utilizando a estrutura de criação de histórias e sistema de postagem semelhante a desses precursores, acrescentaram vários outros novos personagens originais, vivendo suas próprias aventuras no mundo criado por Rowling. Alguns contemporâneos de Harry Potter, como o Magic Story e o Hogwarts's Future, outros com histórias passadas na época dos Marotos (Magic Past e Seventies at Hogwarts) e ainda outros na época dos fundadores de Hogwarts(Accio Past). Isso sem deixar de citar a (Aliança 3 Vassouras), maior site de fanfics Potteriano em lingua portuguesa.

Embora os primeiros blogs de fic deste gênero sejam dedicados a aventuras inspiradas pela série Harry Potter, atualmente se pode encontrar blogs dedicados a fics inspiradas por X-Men (Mutant Generation), Crônicas de Nárnia (Fics de Narnia e Povoado de Nárnia), Senhor dos Anéis (Terra Média), Eragon (Land of Alagaesia), entre outros.

Grande parte dos fanfics costumam, tecnicamente, infringir as Leis sobre direitos autorais, já que utilizam personagens criados originalmente por terceiros. A não ser no caso de personagens que já tenham caído em domínio público, as estórias que utilizem personagens ainda sob copyright podem ser proibidas por seus criadores originais. Contudo, como geralmente esse tipo de criação literária é realizada por fãs sem intuito de obter lucro, não costuma haver problemas.

Apesar de muitos acreditarem que a grande explosão de fanfics no Brasil tenha acontecido pelo fenômeno Harry Potter, é errônea tal informação. Pode-se dizer que o Brasil sempre teve suas grandes explosões de textos. Podemos citar várias, como a "Explosão Star Trek", criada pelos Trekkers(fãs de Star Trek)que escreveram uma série enorme de textos. Um dos mais clássicos e cultuados fanfics, que na verdade é um Crossover entre Star Trek/Star War, é o fanfic "Trek War", escrito por Roberto Martim Kiss, um fanfic antigo mas que tem legiões de fãs até hoje) a "Explosão Sailor Moon(que, embora já houvessem grupos escrevendo fics sobre Sailor Moon no Brasil - como os Moonies - foi nesse momento que houve a grande explosão, em que o gênero de fanfics de animes começou a se popularizar) e diversos outros.

Cada fase tem um carro-chefe, um ponto de apoio, alguma série que influência os fãs a escreverem vários fanfics da série, sendo seguidos de textos de outras obras. Algo parecido aconteceu quando Inu Yasha começou a ser transmitido oficialmente no Brasil, gerando uma série enorme de fanfics - a preferência - seguido de fics de outras séries que também estavam sendo transmitidas, mas não possuiam uma legião tão grande de fãs.

**Tipos de Fanficção**

**Doujinshi**

Fanficção japonêsa, baseada nos mangás, escritos e desenhados por fãs destas séries, como se fosse uma fanzine de um mangá. O termo deriva de Doujinou grupo literário, que era a forma tradicional de produção, e Shi, que significa revista ou distribuição. Alguns podem considerar trabalhos de aficcionados (fanwork), para muitos são simplesmente publicações de mangá de pequena tiragem. Normalmente,o dōjinshi se baseia em um mangá ou um anime da moda, bem popular.

**Mary Sue**

Alguns tipos de fanficções são chamadas pelo estilo Mary Sue, um formato mais "açucarado" em forma de conto, romance ou novela, melodramática e apelativa. O nome do estilo é uma homenagem à Tenente Mary Sue, uma personagem de fanfics de Jornada das Estrelas dos anos 80 que definiu o arquétipo da personagem perfeita altamente idealizada. Também são chamados Mary Sue (ou Gary Stu, na versão masculina) as fanfictions onde o personagem principal é praticamente onipresente, sendo completamente inatingivel.

**Outros Tipos**

Darkfic - fanfiction abundante em cenas depressivas, atmosferas sombrias e situações angustiantes. É o contrário das fanfics definidas pelo termo "waffy"

Deathfic - personagens principais morrem

Slash - fanfiction cujo tema principal concentra-se na relação (amorosa, de amizade etc) entre dois personagens centrais. "Slash" é a palavra em inglês para "barra". Ex: Aragorn/Boromir, Spock/Kirk, Mulder/Scully. A grande maioria atualmente interpreta o termo como sinalização de relacionamentos homossexuais.

Fanon - indica a presença de idéias já propagadas em outras fanfics e que se tornaram tão populares quanto a obra original

Lemon - fanfic com cenas de sexo (detalhadas)

Citrus - fanfic de romance adulto, pode ou não conter cenas de sexo

Retirado de matéria do jornal Tribuna de Minas(01/05/2005)

**Tipos de Classificação**

G (Livre ou K/K+) - Fic liberada para todas as idades. O site Fiction Ratings subdivide esta classificação em duas categorias: K e K+.

K: Conteúdo livre de qualquer linguagem grosseira, violência e temas adultos.

K+: Conteúdo com menor grau de violência, insinuações de linguagem grosseira e ausência de temas adultos, recomendável para crianças maiores de 9 anos.

PG-13 (NC-13 ou T) - Não recomendável para menores de treze anos por conter alguma violência, linguagem levemente grosseira, e sugestão de temas adultos.

PG-17 (NC-17 ou M/MA) - Não recomendável para menos de 17 anos por conter cenas de descrição explicita de violência, uso liberado de forte linguagem grosseira, e temas adultos tratados de modo detalhado e explícito. Cenas fortes.

Adaptado do site Fiction Ratings

Fonte: Wikipédia

**Sorry pelo capitulo enorme por causa dessa "pequena" explicação sobre fanfic, a maioria do que está escrito vocês ja devem saber e a outra parte não serve pra nada rsrs... **

**PLEASE! Votem lá no beija sapo da RCT por favor :D...Desculpem pela demora do capitulo mas minhas aulas começaram...**

**K.BjO's**

**Lady.Kad!**


	6. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Piratas do Caribe – Entre o amor e a solidão**

**Capitulo seis – **

Era setembro daquele ano... As tardes eram tão monótonas, ela ia até o lago lavar algumas roupas e depois ia as entregar, precisava de dinheiro para se sustentar e a mãe... Tinha pena de sua mãe, finalmente a doença a impedia de sair de casa.

_O verão veio e se foi  
__O inocente nunca sobrevive  
__Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

Sua mãe vivia lhe dizendo como ela e seu pai se conheceram... Uma bela noite de lua cheia, ela passeando pelo cais até avistar um navio pirata, e constitui família, ele lhe fez mil promessas, mas onde ele estava agora? Depois de sete anos devia ter morrido.

_Como o meu pai que veio para ir embora  
__Sete anos passaram tão rápido  
__Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

Olhou para o céu parecia que ia chover. Chuva, como ela adorava a chuva praticamente a oitava maravilha do mundo. Lembrou-se de um dia de verão quando era menor, ela e seu irmão saíram para pescar no laguinho do outro lado do imenso carvalho... Não pescaram nada aquele dia mais fora tão divertido passar umas horas com o "ant" ele odiava o apelido, voltaram encharcados para casa, pois começou a chover sua mãe brigou com eles, e ela acabou ficando resfriada.

_Aí vem a chuva novamente  
__Caindo das estrelas_

Finalmente se lembrou do pior dia de sua vida, quando seu irmão partiu, ele avisou a família um dia antes foi uma decisão tomada às pressas, ela brigou com ele, palavras duras foram pronunciadas e ouvidas.

_Embebida na minha dor de novo  
__Tornando-se quem nós somos_

"Ótimo, então suma da minha frente, eu nunca mais quero te ver..." Parecia que até hoje ela repetia essas palavras e via ele saindo nervoso para o navio, olhando-o na esperança que desistisse e que voltasse, mas isso não aconteceu. Tinha que admitir Jack era realmente um cabeça dura.

_Como as minhas lembranças descansam  
__Sem nunca esquecer o que eu perdi  
_Até hoje se amaldiçoava por não ter apoiado-lhe.  
_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

A chuva começou e ela deixou que molhasse seu vestido azul feito em cetim com pequenas flores rosas bordadas na barra, se ela pudesse dormir e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu...

_O verão veio e se foi  
__O inocente nunca sobrevive  
__Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

Os sinos da igreja, realmente uma lembrança muito ruim... Sua tia falecera mês passado e sua mãe, que já não estava bem de saúde, piorou. Sentia que em breve podia perdê-la.

_Toque os sinos novamente  
__Como nós fizemos quando a primavera começou_

Fazia quantos anos que estava naquela ilha... Quase 22... Quanto tempo...  
_  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

Um ano se passou e o que ela mais temia aconteceu... Sua mãe morreu, estava tão deprimida sentada na calçada em frente ao cemitério. Avistou ao longe uma mulher e seu marido, pareciam ser muito ricos, a mulher olhou-a e venho em seu encontro...

-O que foi minha jovem? – ela lhe perguntou um pouco preocupada e o marido revirou os olhos

-Minha mãe faleceu... – lagrimas brotaram em seus olhos não entendia porque essa mulher estava falando com ela.

-Hum... Você gostaria de trabalhar conosco? – a mulher perguntou numa chance de tentar animá-la e o marido quase se esganou – eu sei que não é o melhor momento para uma proposta de trabalho, mas vejo que não lhe resta mais nada por aqui.

-Eu aceito... A propósito meu nome é Catherinne, Catherinne Sparrow.

-Paloma Mendola. – Paloma sorriu e Cath forçou um sorriso.

_Aí vem a chuva novamente  
__Caíndo das estrelas_

Uma bela mansão, um belo quarto era mais do que ela podia querer, quase três anos naquela casa e já era dama de companhia...

_Embebida na minha dor de novo  
__Tornando-se quem nós somos_

Mas nunca se esqueceria de Santa Luzia aquela cidade lhe trazia muitas lembranças, tanto boas, quanto ruins.

_Como as minhas lembranças descansam  
__Sem nunca esquecer o que eu perdi_

Perdas e ganhos... Finalmente ela tinha ganhado em vez de perder.

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

O verão tinha acabado e aquela inocente garotinha andava na beira da praia, andava e mudava se transformava aquela inocente garotinha não existia mais, quem existia agora era uma mulher feita um pouco sofrida, imperfeita, indecisa, independente, humana...

_O verão veio e se foi  
__O inocente nunca sobrevive  
__Me acorde quando setembro acabar  
__Como meu pai veio para ir embora  
__Vinte anos passaram tão rápido_

Cath acordou num sobressalto...Estava no Pérola, fora só um sonho alias, lembranças daquele setembro inesquecível, voltou a dormir enquanto uma musica ressoava em sua mente...

_Wake Me Up When September Ends... (Me acorde quando setembro acabar...)._

**Continua...**

**N/A **se vocês me perguntarem se esse capitulo era realmente necessário só posso dizer que era, pois ele finalmente conta o que aconteceu com Cath, como ela gostava do irmão, conheceu Paloma, foi trabalhar pra ela e saiu de Santa Luzia para San Sebastián de los Reyes...

A musica é realmente linda e eu acho uma das mais perfeitas que já ouvi é _Wake Me Up When September Ends _do _Green Day._

Hoje não tem cultura inútil me desculpem a próxima cultura inútil vai ter muito a ver com a história e será mais ou menos daqui a dois capítulos, pois o próximo capitulo será a trajetória da Paloma, terão muitos capítulos com lembranças e com sentimentos... Por isso ao invés de colocar Piratas do Caribe: O escaravelho de ouro, optei por esse titulo que tem tudo a ver com essa fic.

**Ety:** :-) espero que goste viu? Ñ tenho mto o que responder mais mto obrigado por comentar ok?

**Katie Sparrow:** Hum... Morte é morte... Mais garanto que não vai ser de alguém querido... Nhá se ela ficou meio Mary Sue ficou perfeita viu?

Foto do capitulo – **ON no meu profile**

**K.BjOs**

**Lady.Kad!**


	7. Welcome to my life

**Piratas do Caribe – Entre o amor e a solidão**

**Notas:** Nós, moradores de cidades grandes, estamos acostumados à violência, e é necessário um grande ato de brutalidade para comover quem vive com o perigo... Infelizmente ele aconteceu, gostaria de pedir um minuto de silêncio, mas não tenho como, então, por meio desse pequeno recado, mostro meus sentimentos a família de João. O garoto que foi arrastado durante sete quilômetros por um carro... Meus pêsames a família... E que tamanha crueldade nunca mais se repita.

**Capitulo sete –**

-Não...Não...Não... – ela murmurava para si mesma, chorando no corredor daquela casa.

-Me desculpe querida, eles morreram – o médico olhava com pena daquela garotinha de no máximo sete anos que passava por uma situação muito traumática.

_Você já se sentiu como estivesse desmoronando?  
__Você já se sentiu deslocado?  
__Como se você não se encaixasse_

-Senhora Florez, eu gostaria de viajar o mundo ter minha liberdade e independência – dez anos se passaram desde o incidente com os seus pais, e quatro desde de que foi adotada.

-Ora Paloma, você já faz artes marciais por um simples capricho. Vou te dar um conselho, você é muito bonita, arrume um velho rico e se case... Mais se não arrumar eu arrumo.

Ela saiu correndo e se trancou no quarto, por quê ninguém nunca a entendia? Teve uma vontade imensa de gritar extravasar sua raiva, mas conteve-se... Desde que seus pais morreram sua vida era um inferno, tanto no orfanato como aqui nessa casa.

_E ninguém te entende?  
__Você sempre quer fugir?  
__Você se tranca em seu quarto,  
__Com o rádio ligado tão alto,  
__Que ninguém te ouve gritar?_

-Feito! – o homem apertou a mão do outro enquanto Paloma, agora com dezenove anos, olhava incrédula para o acordo. Eles acabaram de negociá-la como se fosse uma...Mercadoria, isso era repugnante, teria que se casar com alguém para livrar sua "família" de uma divida.

_Não, você não sabe como é isso.  
__Quando nada parece certo  
__Você não sabe como é  
__Ser como eu_

O casamento foi lindo a festa uma das mais comentadas na corte, afinal Thomas era um Conde, só a noiva parecia triste...Muito triste, enquanto a família...Poderia mesmo chamar eles de família? Achava que não... Nenhuma família de verdade faria isso, ou faria? Não sabia, só o que sabia era que, depois do casamento, teria que cumprir suas obrigações de esposa, o que ela realmente não queria.

_Ser machucado,_

PAFT! O som do tapa ecoou por toda casa, e a Condessa pressionava a mão no local vermelho do rosto, saiu sem permissão e conseqüentemente recebeu sua punição, estava cansada dessa vida.

_Sentir-se perdido_

Não tinha a quem recorrer, exceto por Cath, sua única amiga, as outras pessoas eram fiéis ao Conde.

_Ser deixado no escuro  
__Ser chutado quando você está mal  
__Sentir-se maltratado_

Foi jogada naquele quarto...O pesadelo...Aquele quarto escuro e cheio de teias de aranha o pior de toda mansão, escondido, nenhum empregado sabia onde era, somente o Conde, às vezes passava dias naquele quarto enquanto o ele falava que Paloma tinha ido viajar ou coisas do Gênero.

_Estar à beira de entrar em colapso  
__E ninguém está lá para te salvar_

Cath tinha ido viajar...E agora? Como suportaria aquela vida sem ninguém para desabafar por uma semana? O pesadelo voltava.

_Não você não sabe como é  
__Bem-vindo a minha vida _

Aquilo era vida? A garota pobre que perdeu seus pais ainda criança, adotada por uma família que pensava que ela era uma mercadoria, casada com um homem que odiava, sendo tão maltratada como se fosse uma escrava.

_Você quer ser outra pessoa?  
__Você está cansado de se sentir excluído?  
__Você está desesperado para encontrar algo mais  
__Antes de sua vida acabar?_

Ainda tinha o mesmo sonho de fugir, ser livre, feliz...Felicidade, esse sentimento estava tão longe dela, ela precisava aproveitar a vida antes que ela acabasse.

_Você está preso em um mundo que você odeia?  
__Você está cansado de todos a volta  
__Com grandes falsos sorrisos  
__E mentiras estúpidas?  
__Enquanto lá dentro você está sangrando_

Odiava essa vida, não a escolhera, sua vida foi decidida por pessoas sem caráter, sem alma, sem coração... Falsas, inescrupulosas, arrogantes e, principalmente, gananciosas.

_Não, você não sabe como é viver  
__Quando nada parece certo  
__Você não sabe como é  
__Ser como eu_

Não desejava o que passava todos os dias até para seu pior inimigo, isso era horrível a pior das torturas.

_Ser machucado,  
__Sentir-se perdido  
__Ser deixado no escuro  
__Ser chutado quando você está mal  
__Sentir-se maltratado  
__Estar à beira de entrar em colapso  
__E ninguém está lá para te salvar  
__Não você não sabe como é  
__Bem-vindo a minha vida _

Certo dia descobriu que esperava um filho, ficou feliz, afinal, um filho sempre é uma felicidade, mas Thomas não quis a criança, não se sabe porque. Ela teve que tirá-la, um vazio encheu seu coração, um vazio que nunca seria preenchido novamente.

_Ninguém nunca mentiu na sua cara  
__Ninguém nunca te apunhalou pelas costas  
__Talvez você pense que eu sou feliz,_

Ela aparentava ser tão feliz, com um marido carinhoso, uma vida de rainha, tudo fachada para impressionar os malditos aristocratas pertencentes a corte do rei, ela tinha que sorrir, mas dava para se ver que o brilho de seus olhos não existia mais, agora era uma profunda escuridão carregada de ódio e angustia.

_Mas eu não vou ficar bem  
__Todos sempre te deram o que você queria  
__Você nunca teve que trabalhar,  
__Isso sempre esteve lá  
__Você não sabe como é  
__Como é _

Como é essa vida, queria morrer...Morrer para não ter nunca mais que acordar nesse lugar, presa como um passarinho em uma gaiola que sente a vontade de sair e desbravar o mundo voando.

_Ser machucado,  
__Sentir-se perdido  
__Ser deixado no escuro  
__Ser chutado quando você está mal  
__Sentir-se maltratado  
__Estar à beira de entrar em colapso  
__E ninguém está lá para te salvar  
__Não você não sabe como é  
__Bem-vindo a minha vida _

-Não...Não...Não... – ela murmurava para si mesma, chorando na cabine daquele navio...Porque as lembranças a atormentavam-na desse jeito? Afinal eram só lembranças, pesadelos...

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Eu disse que teria drama! Como vocês já sabem o próximo capitulo tem cultura inútil esse não. Espero que tenham gostado, a musica é _Welcome to my life _do_ Simple plan._ Desculpe pelos erros no capitulo anterior, problemas com o meu amigo word.

**Katie Sparrow:** Carmenzita and Jack forever...Está ai a da Paloma, mais dramática e espero que não se importe.

**Ety:** Então somos duas, eu choro toda vez que ouço essa musica do Green Day ela é perfeita... Não sei da onde eu tirei que ele parece uma formiga...

**MariFM:** Obrigada e espero que você também goste desse.

Gente me desculpem mais eu estou com humor negro, ninguém me agüenta quando eu estou assim...

**Ah! A foto do capitulo anterior e desse estão no meu profile, não deixem de ver!**

**K.BjO's**

**Lady.Kad!**


	8. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Piratas do Caribe – Entre o amor e a solidão**

**Capitulo oito –**

**Notas: **Durante esse capitulo vocês irão perceber que a "cultura inútil" está dentro do próprio capitulo.

O que estiver entre "(...)" quer dizer que está sendo falado em Russo.

_**I walk this empty street  
**__Eu ando nessa rua vazia  
__**On the boulevard of broken dreams  
**__Na alameda dos sonhos despedaçados  
__**Where the city sleeps  
**__Onde a cidade dorme  
__**And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
**__E eu sou o único e eu ando sozinho  
__**I walk alone I walk alone  
**__Eu ando sozinho Eu ando sozinho  
__**I walk alone I walk alone  
**__Eu ando sozinho Eu ando sozinho_

_**Boulevard of broken dreams – Green Day**_

"Mais três dias" pensou enquanto levava o navio por entre as águas espanholas "apenas três dias para Santa Luzia" era de noite, uma noite sem lua e com um denso nevoeiro o que a deixava estranhamente sombria. Continuava no leme enquanto a tripulação dormia, Jack não precisava estar ali, mas era diferente, ele _queria_ estar ali. Viu um vulto andando no deck, não conseguia ver quem era, então resolveu ir até lá, desceu e quando já estava mais próximo avistou uma forma feminina na amurada, seu rosto estava coberto pelas sombras daquela noite sem luar, mas tinha certeza que não era nenhuma das mulheres abordo.

-Quem é você?

A mulher não respondeu apenas se aproximou, ele só pode avistar olhos verdes brilhantes e tudo ficou escuro.

XxX

Um trovão a fez acordar sobressaltada, Paloma saiu de sua cabine com um pressentimento ruim, procurou por Jack, até que o avistou caído, sentiu um temor tão grande quando o viu inconsciente, se debruçou sobre ele e o chamou, em vão, ele estava muito longe para escutá-la.

XxX

Acordou em lugar diferente e irreal, uma floresta que parecia com aquelas que sua mãe contava nas histórias de dormir antes de Cath nascer, era fria e sombria, mas parecia não haver ninguém, exceto por aquelas árvores enormes onde não se podia ver o topo devido à falta de luz, o lugar pareceria deserto e sem vida.

-Bem vindo à alameda dos sonhos despedaçados Kamenwati – aquela mesma mulher do olhar verde o saudava, ele tentou perguntar alguma coisa, mas era como se fosse controlado – deve estar se perguntando porque não consegue falar e que lugar é esse, não é? – ele a olhou como se fosse doida – esqueci que você não pode falar – ela deu uma risada seca, sem humor – a resposta é simples eu estou te controlando, e esse lugar é um paralelo entre o mundo real e o sobrenatural, como o próprio nome diz, aqui se encontram os sonhos despedaçados tanto dos mortais quanto os dos deuses. Vim te alertar sobre Takhat, ela vai tentar separar os antigos guardiões egípcios da caixa de Pandora, mas como isso é impossível ela irá roubar o escaravelho de vocês, apenas tomem cuidado e não separe os guardiões que já se encontram unidos. Você tem que ir, o feitiço que eu fiz não vai durar muito tempo e logo eles descobrirão que está aqui.

-Jack, Jack acorda – a voz começou distante, mais foi se aproximando e ficando cada vez mais nítida e audível, ao abrir os olhos novamente se viu deitado no colo de Paloma que estava com um olhar preocupado – Jack, graças a Deus!

-O que... Aconteceu? – ele começou a se levantar mais sendo impedido por ela, sinalizando para não fazer esforço.

-Acordei com um trovão e vim até aqui, te achei desmaiado, sorte que você acordou logo, já ia chamar os outros – olhou para ela intrigado, acordou logo? Quanto tempo se passou? Percebeu então que já podia estar horas desmaiado ou apenas alguns minutos – você está bem? – o leve tom de preocupação em sua voz fez o olhar de Jack passar de intrigado para admirado. Nesse momento outro trovão foi ouvido e uma forte chuva começou molhando os dois – acho melhor sairmos daqui.

-Concordo. – respondeu simplesmente.

Com a ajuda dela, os dois foram para a cabine dele que se deitou, contra vontade, na cama enquanto ela pegou uma cadeira e se sentou ao seu lado para cuidar de um ferimento em sua cabeça, resultado de ter batido a cabeça na queda.

-Você conseguiu um belo galo – ela comentou sorrindo amavelmente.

-É – o silêncio tomou conta do local, Jack ainda estava envolto nas suas próprias lembranças daquele sonho – Sabe – decidiu por fim contar a ela – eu sonhei com uma coisa tão estranha quando estava desmaiado...

-O que? – ela ouvia tudo atentamente enquanto preparava ungüento para colocar no machucado.

-Uma mulher...

-Será que nem nos seus sonhos você deixa de ser cafajeste? – sua expressão era divertida.

-Posso terminar? – sem esperar resposta continuou – ela era estranha, tinha uma pele cinza, cabelos azuis e uma mecha lilás em cada lado do rosto, cobria o corpo com uma capa preta com finos fios dourados desenhando algumas inscrições em uma língua que não conhecia, mas o que realmente me chamou a atenção eram os olhos verdes, tão brilhantes como esmeraldas. Veio com um papo de alameda dos sonhos despedaçados, deuses e mortais, guardiões, uma tal de Takhat que queria roubar um escaravelho de ouro... Ah! E também falou de uma caixa de... de... de Pandora!

-Caixa de Pandora? – A Condessa confirmou muito surpresa.

-Foi o que disse, por quê?

-Na época dos Deuses antigos (**N/A** Eu juro que ia escrever a abertura da Xena mais desisti da idéia) Zeus e seus irmãos começaram a disputar o poder com a geração dos titãs, Prometeu era visto como inimigo e seus amigos mortais como ameaça. Sendo assim, para castigar os mortais, Zeus privou o homem do fogo, simbolicamente, da luz na alma, da inteligência... Prometeu, 'amigo dos homens', roubou uma centelha do fogo celeste e a trouxe a terra, reanimando os homens. Ao descobrir o roubo, Zeus decidiu punir tanto o ladrão quanto os beneficiados. Prometeu foi acorrentado a uma coluna e uma águia devorava seu fígado durante o dia, o qual voltava a crescer à noite. Para castigar o homem, Zeus ordenou a Hefesto que modelasse uma mulher semelhante às deusas imortais e que tivesse vários dons. Atena ensinou-lhe a arte da tecelagem, Afrodite á deu a beleza e o desejo indomável, Hermes encheu-lhe o coração de artimanhas, imprudência, ardis, fingimento e cinismo, as Graças embelezaram-na com lindíssimos colares de ouro... Zeus enviou Pandora como presente a Epimeteu, o qual, esquecendo-se da recomendação de Prometeu, seu irmão, de que nunca recebesse um presente de Zeus, o aceitou. Quando Pandora, por curiosidade, abriu uma caixa que trouxera do Olimpo como presente de casamento ao marido, dela fugiram todas as calamidades e desgraças que até hoje atormentam os homens. Pandora ainda tentou fechar a caixa, mas era tarde demais: ela estava vazia, com a exceção da "esperança" que permaneceu presa junto à borda da caixa.

-E quem é essa Pandora? – Jack perguntou o assunto realmente o havia interessado.

- Pandora é a deusa da ressurreição. Ela por não nascer como a divindade é conhecida como uma semideusa. Pandora era uma humana ligada a Hades. Sua ambição em se tornar à deusa do Olimpo e esposa de Zeus fez com que ela abrisse a ânfora divina. Zeus para castigá-la tirou a sua vida. Hades, com interesse nas ambições de Pandora, procurou as pacas e pediu para que o tempo voltasse, sem permissão de Zeus elas não puderam fazer nada. Hades convenceu o irmão a ressuscitar Pandora, devido os argumentos do irmão Zeus a ressuscitou dando a divindade que ela sempre desejava. Assim Pandora se tornou à deusa da ressurreição. Para um espírito ressuscitar Pandora entrega-lhe uma tarefa, se o espírito cumprir ele é ressuscitado. Pandora com ódio de Zeus por ele ter a tornado uma deusa sem importância, entrega aos espíritos somente tarefas impossíveis. Assim nenhum espírito conseguiu e nem conseguirá ressuscitar.

-Onde você ficou sabendo disso?

-Minha mãe me contava essa história, dizia que era importante para o meu futuro, mas eu nem sabia o porque – falou dando de ombros – ela disse que havia mais um pedaço mais eu teria que esperar pelo momento certo ai eu saberia dos guardiões...

-Do escaravelho de ouro.

-Isso, como você sabe?

-Meu pai me contava uma historia que era mais ou menos assim. Existia uma caixa onde se guardava todos os males que afligem os mortais. Uma mulher curiosa libertou todos esses males e a única coisa que sobrou foi à esperança. Antigas famílias egípcias para evitar que a esperança também saísse da caixa, guardaram a caixa em um lugar desconhecido onde não se sabe o que é real e o que não é, esse lugar só pode ser encontrado por quatro guardiões em um determinado período da árvore genealógica das quatro famílias, provavelmente a 3247ª geração.

-Não sabe mais? – Paloma queria respostas, sempre procurou por elas.

-Cath deve saber, eles sempre nos contavam esse mito, só que eu não consigo me lembrar, sugiro dormirmos e amanhã vemos com ela.

-Ta bem – respondeu desanimada.

-Hei, o que foi? – num gesto instintivo ele levou a mão ao rosto dela e tirou uma mecha do seu cabelo o colocando atrás da orelha, o leve toque de sua mão fez Paloma estremecer e o fitar, involuntariamente os rostos foram se aproximando, aproximando...

-Jack você... – Catherinne parou com a porta da cabine aberta olhando incrédula para os dois – opa desculpem, hehe, faz de conta que eu nem estive aqui.

-Cath! – Paloma a chamou – tudo bem, nós estávamos mesmo querendo falar com você.

-Comigo?

-Aye – Jack respondeu – queríamos saber sobre o mito que papai nos contava, o dos guardiões da caixa... Lembra-se?

-Do escaravelho?

-Isso!

-E o que vocês querem saber?

-O que vem depois do pedaço das gerações? – o Capitão fez uma cara de quem ainda tentava se lembrar de algo.

-Ah sim – ela pareceu ter lembrado – as quatro famílias foram separadas e a chave dividida em quatro pedaços que se completam e, juntos, formam um mapa para a caixa. O dever dos guardiões é impedir que a ancestral de Pandora abra a caixa novamente e liberte a esperança. Mas também havia uma família que não gostaria que os guardiões se encontrassem – porque se eles não se encontrassem não poderiam defender a esperança – a caixa de Pandora também é fonte de um poder imensurável que, caindo em mãos erradas, pode levar a destruição do mundo, por isso a cobiça dessa família em encontrar a caixa e separar os guardiões.

-E como é essa chave? – Paloma interrompeu a narrativa

-Não sei, mamãe dizia que essa lenda era passada de geração em geração, cada família sabia somente um pedaço da lenda que quando os guardiões se encontrassem um completaria a historia do outro... – Catherinne ficou visivelmente perturbada – eu não acredito! Nós somos a geração de guardiões!

-Hã? – foi somente o que os outros dois ocupantes da cabine poderiam dizer.

-Como nós sabíamos dessa lenda se ela era passada de geração em geração somente pelas famílias egípcias?

Silêncio

-Mais isso não é possível, é? – A Condessa ligou os fatos, aquele pensamento tinha lógica.

-Eu não acredito que, de novo, eu vou me meter com fantasmas, reencarnações, monstros marinhos, canibais, maldições, baús ou derivados... – Jack não terminou a lista e já tinha saído da cabine deixando as duas se olhando não entendendo nada.

-Então Cath, o que faz acordada a essa hora? – Paloma resolveu puxar assunto.

-Fiquei sem sono.

-Mas hoje á tarde você estava extremamente sonolenta.

-É, não sei o que me deu, ando assim por esse dias.

-Isso não é normal...

-Claro que é Paloma, pare de se preocupar à toa.

-Ta bem Cath, mais tome cuidado, ainda acho um pouco anormal essa sua hiperinsônia...

XxX

_-Olha você só esta aqui por causa de minha piedade se quiser eu coloco você no calabouço._

_-Por que não coloca? – ela se aproximou e ele ficou meio sem jeito – por que não?_

_A pergunta foi sussurrada, nesse exato momento o vento bateu na janela fazendo com que a cortina se abrisse e, a luz da lua cheia, aconteceu o primeiro beijo de vários que eles trocaram naquela noite._

Sorriu com a recordação daquele dia, sentia tanta falta dela, daquele sorriso, do perfume de rosas nos cabelo negros, os olhos azul-acinzentados... Dela.

-Saudades Cath... – sussurrou.

-Ahn? – Betty perguntou para ele, já que tinha falado tão baixo que ela não conseguiu entender.

-Betty, você já se apaixonou?

-Que conversa é essa agora menino?

-Nada, deixa pra lá – Elliot desistiu da conversa.

-Eu já me apaixonei sim, uma vez, só que... Não deu certo – ela estava com os olhos marejados e ele se arrependeu de ter começado o assunto, detestava ver ela chorando.

_Flashback _

_Era inverno em Londres e Betty, com mais ou menos vinte anos, passeava nas ruas de Notting Hill._

_Betty era uma mulher bonita, loura dos olhos verdes, usava um vestido turquesa, admitia que era um pouco mais decotado do que geralmente se permitia, não tinha muitos detalhes era bem simples, mas feito em veludo, perfeito para se proteger do frio, com um chapéu no mesmo material e um tom parecido, voltava para o hotel onde ela e seu noivo haviam se hospedado. Não queria se casar, mas também não queria desonrar o nome da família._

_Chegou, abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou seu noivo agarrado – literalmente – a outra mulher. Como ele podia fazer aquilo com ela? Saiu correndo, seu noivo atrás._

"(_Me deixe em paz Andrei)"_

"_(Betty! Volte aqui! Não é o que você está pensando!)"_

_Ela parou e ele finalmente conseguiu alcança-la_

"_(Então é o que? Eu vejo você e outra mulher se agarrando na nossa cama enquanto eu estava fora, o que é então?)"_

"_(Meu amorzinho me perdoa, juro que não vai acontecer de novo)"_

"_(Você sempre fala isso, mas nunca cumpre! Cansei Andrei, está tudo terminado)"_

"_(O que sua família vai falar?)"_

"_(Dane-se a minha família, eu já posso ser independente não preciso deles)"_

_Ele a viu se afastar, ao contrario do que ele pensou, ela nunca mais voltou._

_XxX_

_Do outro lado da cidade ela estava inconformada, ele parecia ser uma pessoa boa e gentil na primeira vista, mas era rude e violento às vezes, alem de ser extremamente infiel, porem sendo um ótimo partido sempre conseguia o que queria. Trombou em alguém._

"_(Você não vê por onde anda?)"_

_-Desculpe-me mais não entendo sua língua._

_-Eu perguntei se você não vê por onde an... – parou de falar repentinamente e só pôde fitar os olhos castanho-mel dele._

_-Me desculpe senhorita – ofereceu-lhe a mão cuja Betty aceitou sem hesitar – sou novo por aqui, não conheço bem o lugar._

"_(Que monumento)"_

_-Como?_

_-Nada, onde você está hospedado?_

_-Hotel Ritz, conhece?_

_-Conheço sim, se quiser te levo lá, é aqui perto._

_-Eu agradeceria muito!_

_Conversaram e se tornaram amigos, com uma semana de convivência se tornaram bem mais do que isso, porem como nem tudo é para sempre ele a deixou e ela ficou profundamente magoada._

_Fim de flashback_

-Não chore, detesto ver você chorando. – a voz de Elliot a fez acordar.

"(Não se preocupe criança, é apenas uma lembrança)"

-Lembrança ruim, desculpe por ter começado esse assunto.

"(Tudo bem querido, já passou... E desde quando você fala Russo?)"

-Desde aquela viagem a Rússia, no ano passado, que você não quis vir comigo.

"(Não ficaria bem eu ir com você, sabe que tem muitas mentes maldosas nesse mundo)"

-É eu sei.

XxX

-Onde ela está? – Paloma perguntou

-Foi dormir. Onde nós estávamos mesmo antes dela interromper? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ela retribuiu com um sorriso maroto.

XxX

_Em um navio no meio do oceano..._

-Acorde.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, estava deitada sobre ele e estava bem sonolenta.

-Que horas são Ensabanur?

-Umas três horas da manhã Takhat.

-Ainda está muito cedo – se aconchegou novamente no peito do homem e voltou a dormir.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo... – ele a abraçou e adormeceu também. Takhat poderia ser um pouco autoritária, ambiciosa, egoísta e tudo mais, porem não deixava de ser bela, manhosa, feminina e até meio infantil. Atributos que ele julgava perfeitos em uma mulher.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **E ai gostaram? Cultura inútil inserida no capitulo, tenho que alertar:

A historia da caixa de Pandora é um mito existente, já a historia dos guardiões é um mito que eu inventei ok?

Vocês viram como a Betty é culta, sabe Russo e tudo rs... E o que será que a Cátyzinha tem? (viram? Finalmente inventei um apelido para ela).

**Katie Sparrow:** A-há e eu percebi, vish nem entro mais no orkut, ando mto desligada...

**Taty Black:** Egito** mais** Piratas **mais **Mitologia Grega **igual **Fic bem maluca minha.

**Ety: **Sim... Coitada, ai nem gosto de lembrar, fiquei tão indignada com a historia do João.

**K.BjO's**

**Lady.Kad!**


	9. Nesta rua

**Piratas do Caribe – Entre o amor e a solidão**

**Notas: **Se você gosta da Paloma, Will ou Elizabeth já aviso que irá se decepcionar.

**Capitulo nove –**

-Chegamos – anunciou feliz, viu Cath arrastando uma mala e foi até ela – aonde pensa que vai?

-Ué, você mesmo disse que quando chegássemos a Santa Luzia me deixaria aqui.

-Pensei que você já tivesse descoberto que não – ele sorriu, não se sabe se estava bêbado demais que estava rindo de qualquer coisa, ou só estava feliz – você vai ficar aqui, quem vão são eles – apontou Will e Elizabeth que estavam se aprontando para ir embora.

-Como assim?

-Nós vamos ficar por aqui, Santa Luzia é um lugar calmo, mas tem as mesmas regras que Tortuga: nenhuma. – Elizabeth respondeu.

-Bom lugar para, hum... Piratas?

-Sim Jack, piratas... Apenas piratas.

XxX

-Tem alguma coisa que você não me contou. – depois de deixarem Will e Elizabeth em Santa Luzia, Jack e Catherinne foram conversar.

-O que seria? – ela respondeu olhando o mar com um pequeno sorriso como se aquilo lhe trouxesse lembranças.

-Não sei, mas eu te conheç...

-Você não me conhece mais! – gritou e se arrependeu logo depois – oh, me desculpe eu...

-Tudo bem você está certa, mas certas coisas nunca mudam sabia? - ele deu um sorriso fraterno, coisa difícil de se acreditar.

-É que... É que eu sei quem tem a outra metade do colar, a que está faltando.

Agora se lembrava da noite anterior

_Flashback_

_-Isso é a única coisa em comum entre nós. – Paloma falou incerta e com uma falsa calma, estava apavorada._

_-Então só pode ser este colar certo? – O Capitão tentava achar algum nexo naquilo tudo... Sem sucesso._

_-Precisamos achar a outra metade Jack. – ele viu um rápido lampejo de medo naqueles olhos azuis. Por quanto será que ela tinha passado antes de vir para aquele navio? – não vai falar nada Cath?_

_Os olhares se dirigiram a ela, odiou isso, odiava o fato de ser o centro das atenções, o olhar voltado para ela era perturbador, buscava respostas que ela não tinha. Por isso dizem que os olhos são as janelas da alma, eles entregam todos os segredos de uma pessoa, era só saber decifrar aquela linguagem muda. Olhos... Os olhos castanhos dele, os mais bonitos que já viu, não queria admitir, mas... Ah! Que saudade dele. Deixou esse pensamento de lado, parecia que tudo estava contra ela, sabia onde estava a quarta metade e quem era o outro guardião. O destino estava brincando com ela e não gostava nem um pouco disso. Catherinne Sparrow apaixonada? Sim... Ela tinha certeza absoluta disso "mas que droga"_

_Saiu correndo, correu até chegar em sua cabine... Desabou de joelhos e começou a chorar... Porque diabos estava tão sensível assim?_

_Fim de flashback_

-Quem está com a outra metade é... É o Elliot.

-Elliot Kelin Wards? – não, ele não queria acreditar nisso.

-É... – sussurrou.

-Cath, ele abusou de você por acaso? – tinha percebido que a mera menção do nome dele a fez abaixar a cabeça, coisa que não lhe era muito comum.

-Ele não fez nada que eu não quisesse. – ela estava evidentemente envergonhada.

Ele arregalou os olhos, no fundo acreditava que aquela ainda era a menina inocente de vinte e quatro anos atrás... Inocente? Necessariamente ela nunca fora inocente, ta então outra palavra... No fundo ele acreditava que aquela ainda era a menina virgem de vinte e quatro anos atrás... Virgem mesmo? Ela era tão precoce...

-COMO É QUE É? – balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação e irritação.

-Foi o que você ouviu. – sempre tivera medo de seu irmão mais velho, lembrava que ele sempre espantava seus namorados, mas também vivia falando para ela se casar. Hunf... Irmãos, quem os entende? – largue de ser ciumento.

-Esse Elliot vai pagar por ter tirado sua inocência.

-Hahaha, isso é realmente engraçado... Você quer matar quem tirou minha inocência? Desculpe querido chegou tarde demais, os traficantes já acabaram com ele faz uns vinte anos.

Depois desse comentário saiu correndo e rindo, a cara dele fora tão engraçada... Parou no meio do caminho sentindo-se tonta, observou em volta, não havia ninguém e ela nem ao menos conseguia andar "hoje não é o meu dia" e desmaiou.

_Via a si mesma, mais velha, no entanto era como se fosse uma mera expectadora. Viu que a mulher sentada numa cadeira de balanço carregava um embrulho pequeno, era um bebe, um menino provavelmente pela cor da manta que estava em volta dele, a mulher, no caso ela mesma, o embalava cantando com uma voz angelical._

_Nesta rua, nesta rua, tem um bosque  
Que se chama, que se chama, Solidão  
Dentro dele, dentro dele mora um anjo  
Que roubou, que roubou meu coração_

_Tal cena lhe comoveu. Toda aquela sensibilidade de dias havia explodido e se transformado em pequenas lágrimas que rolavam livremente pelo rosto rosado, um pouco queimado pelo sol caribenho, e fazendo com que pequenos fios dos cachos negros grudassem em sua pele. Apesar de chorar, não eram lagrimas de tristeza era um misto de fascinação, comoção e felicidade._

_Se eu roubei, se eu roubei seu coração  
É porque tu roubastes o meu também  
Se eu roubei, se eu roubei teu coração  
É porque eu te quero tanto bem_

_A porta do quarto se abriu, revelando um homem trajando calças e um casaco negro com uma camisa branca de seda por baixo, apesar de não conseguir ver seu rosto, devido à falta de iluminação no quarto, podia jurar que ele estava feliz, não se sabe porque suas lágrimas se intensificaram._

_Se esta rua se esta rua fosse minha  
Eu mandava, eu mandava ladrilhar  
Com pedrinhas, com pedrinhas de brilhante  
Para o meu, para o meu amor passar_

_Fechou os olhos para esconder suas lágrimas e quando os abriu novamente tudo tinha sumido e o que restava era um lugar escuro e com um cheiro forte._

Abriu os olhos ainda no convés, focalizou olhos verde-esmeralda fitando-a e como eles apareceram, sumiram. Levantou-se ainda receosa de ter outra crise de tontura e foi para sua cabine... Isto estava começando a ficar estranho.

**Continua **

**N/A**: Caramba! Me superei, três paginas só... Eu heim...  
Isso é que dá ficar grilada com a prova de matemática, ô provinha do cão! E pior que nem caiu regra de três a única porcaria que eu entendi da matéria inteira, ainda bem que foi em dupla... Quase que eu quebrei meu lápis de tanto nervosismo... Depois de toda essa embromation vim avisar que não postarei até as provas acabarem... Depois desse relato vocês já imaginam o por que não é? Vim pedir minhas humildes e sinceras desculpas, mas não estou conseguindo conciliar meus estudos com o FF.

**Katie Sparrow**: Espero que eu consiga fazer uma fic tão boa como você ta falando que vai ser. A história da caixa de Pandora eu já conhecia á muito tempo desde que comecei a ler Odisséia da Ruth Rocha na quarta série, o livro não continha muitas informações, mas com ele comecei a me interessar sobre a cultura grega e pesquisei.

**Taty Black:** Eu a chamo assim por não ter muito a ver com a fic e, para entendê-la, não é necessário ler. É, quem mandou eu abrir essa minha boca grande, acho que todo mundo já sabe rs...

**Ety:** Também adorei escrever essa frase, achei muito divertida nem parece que fui eu que escrevi rs... Achei super estranho o Jack falar todo cheio de detalhe mais sei lá, deu na telha ué. Já deu pra perceber que eu adoro Xena é? (Não não imagina...)

Por esse capitulo ser curtinho vim só dar esse recado á vocês espero que gostem, pois como "cultura inútil" vai ter uma crônica sobre a mulher, já que dia oito foi nosso dia.

**Mulher, Sua Origem e Seu Fim.**

**Existem várias lendas sobre a origem da Mulher.  
Uma diz que Deus pôs o primeiro homem a dormir, inaugurando assim a anestesia geral, tirou uma de suas costelas e com ela fez a primeira mulher. E que a primeira provação de Eva foi cuidar de Adão e agüentar o seu mau humor, enquanto ele convalescia da operação.  
Uma variante desta lenda diz que Deus, com seu prazo para a Criação estourado, fez o homem às pressas, pensando "Depois eu melhoro", e mais tarde, com tempo, fez um homem mais bem-acabado, que chamou Mulher, que é "melhor" em aramaico.  
Outra lenda diz que Deus fez a mulher primeiro, e caprichou nas suas formas, e aparou aqui e tirou dali, e com o que sobrou fez o homem só para não jogar barro fora.  
Zeus teria arrancado a mulher de sua própria cabeça.  
Alguns povos nórdicos cultivam o mito da Grande Ursa Olga, origem de todas as mulheres do mundo, o que explica o fato das mulheres se enrolarem periodicamente em pêlos de animais, cedendo a um incontrolável impulso atávico, nem que seja só para experimentar, na loja, e depois quase desmaiar com o preço.  
Em certas tribos nômades do Meio Oriente ainda se acredita que a mulher foi, originariamente, um camelo, que na ânsia de servir seu mestre de todas as maneiras foi se transformando até adquirir sua forma atual.  
No Extremo Oriente existe a lenda de que as mulheres caem do céu, já de kimono.  
E em certas partes do Ocidente persiste a crença de que mulher se compra através dos classificados, podendo-se escolher idade, cor da pele e tipo de massagem.  
Todas estas lendas, claro, têm pouco a ver com a verdade científica. Hoje se sabe que o Homem é o produto de um processo evolutivo que começou com a primeira ameba a sair do mar primevo, e é o descendente direto de uma linha específica de primatas, tendo passado por várias fases até atingir o seu estágio atual e aí encontrar a Mulher, que ninguém ainda sabe de onde veio. É certamente ridículo pensar que as mulheres também descendem de macacos. A minha mãe, não!  
Uma das teses mais aceitáveis sobre o papel da mulher na evolução do homem é a de que o primeiro encontro entre os dois se deu no período paleolítico, quando um homo-sapiens mas não muito, chamado, possivelmente, Ugh, saiu para caçar e avistou, sentado numa pedra, penteando os cabelos, um ser que lhe provocou o seguinte pensamento, em linguagem de hoje:  
"Isso é que é mulher e não aquilo que tenho na caverna".  
Ugh aproximou-se da mulher e, naquele seu jeitão, deu a entender que queria procriar com ela.  
"Agh maakgrom grom", ou coisa parecida. A mulher olhou-o de cima a baixo e desatou a rir.  
É preciso lembrar que Ugh, embora fosse até bem apessoado pelos padrões da época, era pouco mais do que um animal aos olhos da mulher. Tinha a testa estreita e as mandíbulas pronunciadas e usava gordura de mamute nos cabelos. A mulher disse alguma coisa como "Você não se enxerga, não?" e afastou-se, enojada, deixando Ugh desolado. Antes dela desaparecer por completo, Ugh ainda gritou:  
"Espera uns 10 mil anos pra você ver!", e de volta à caverna exortou seus companheiros a aprimorarem o processo evolutivo.  
Desde então, o objetivo da evolução do homem foi o de proporcionar um par à altura para a mulher, para que, vendo o casal, ninguém dissesse que ela só saía com ele pelo dinheiro, ou para espantar assaltantes.  
Se não fosse por aquele encontro fortuito em alguma planície do mundo primitivo, o homem ainda seria o mesmo troglodita desleixado e sem ambição, interessado apenas em caçar e catar seus piolhos, e um fracasso social.  
Mas de onde veio a primeira mulher, já que podemos descartar tanto a evolução quanto as fantasias religiosas e mitológicas sobre a criação?  
Inclino-me para a tese da origem extraterrena. A mulher viria (isto é pura especulação, claro) de outro planeta.  
Venho observando-as durante anos - inclusive casei com uma, para poder estudá-las mais de perto - e julgo ter colecionado provas irrefutáveis de que elas não são deste mundo. Observei que elas não têm os mesmos instintos que nós, e volta e meia são surpreendidas em devaneio, como que captando ordens de outra galáxia, embora disfarcem e digam que só estavam pensando no jantar. Têm uma lógica completamente diferente da nossa. Ultimamente têm tentado dissimular sua peculiaridade, assumindo atitudes masculinas e fazendo coisas - como dirigir grandes empresas e xingar a mãe do motorista ao lado - impensáveis há alguns anos, o que só aumenta a suspeita de que se trata de uma estratégia para camuflar nossas diferenças, que estavam começando a dar na vista.  
Quando comentamos o fato, nos acusam de ser machistas, presos a preconceitos e incapazes de reconhecer seus direitos, ou então roçam a nossa nuca com o nariz, dizendo coisas como "ioink, ioink" que nos deixam arrepiados e sem argumentos.  
Claramente combinaram isto. Estão sempre combinando maneiras novas de impedir que se descubra que são alienígenas e têm desígnios próprios para a nossa Terra.  
É o que fazem, quando vão, todas juntas, ao banheiro, sabendo que não podemos ir atrás para ouvir.  
Muitas vezes, mesmo na nossa presença, falam uma linguagem incompreensível que só elas entendem, obviamente um código para transmitir instruções do Planeta Mãe.  
E têm seus golpes baixos. Seus truques covardes. Seus olhos laser, claros ou profundamente escuros, suas bocas.  
Meu Deus, algumas até sardas no nariz. Seus seios, aqueles mísseis inteligentes. Aquela curva suave da coxa, quando está chegando no quadril, e a Convenção de Genebra não vê isso!  
E as armas químicas - perfumes, loções, cremes. São de uma civilização superior, o que podem nossos tacapes contra os seus exércitos de encantos? Breve dominarão o mundo. Breve saberemos o que elas querem. Se depois de sair este artigo, eu for encontrado morto com sinais de ter sido carinhosamente asfixiado, como um sorriso, minha tese está certa. Se nada me acontecer, sinal de que a tese está certa, mas elas não temem mais o desmascaramento.  
O que elas querem, afinal?  
Se a mulher realmente veio ao mundo para inspirar o homem a melhorar e ser digno dela, pode ter chegado à conclusão de que falhou, que este velho guerreiro nunca tomará jeito. Continuaremos a ser mulheres com defeito, uma experiência menor num planeta inferior. O que sugere a possibilidade de que, assim como veio, a mulher está pronta a partir, desiludida conosco.  
E se for isso que elas conspiram nos banheiros? A retirada? Seríamos abandonados à nossa própria estupidez. Elas levariam as suas filhas e nos deixariam com caras de Ugh.  
Posso ver o fim da nossa espécie. Nossos melhores cientistas abandonando tudo e se dedicando a intermináveis testes com a costela, depois de desistir da mulher sintética. Tentando recriar a mágica da criação.  
Uma mulher, qualquer mulher, de qualquer jeito! Prometemos que desta vez não as decepcionaremos! Uma mulher! Como é que se faz uma mulher? **

** Luís Fernando Veríssimo**

Parabéns á todas as mulheres...

**K.BjO's**

**Dutchess.Kad!**


	10. Máscara

**Piratas do Caribe – Entre o amor e a solidão**

**Capitulo dez –**

**Notas:** O Fanfiction está cada vez mais estranho e eu estou começando a ficar maluquinha (Mais do que eu já sou) deu pra perceber o perigo que isso representa não? Outra coisa, eu não falo francês e, apesar de eu ter verificado, as frases podem estar erradas.

Máscara, máscara  
Máscara que cobrindo o meu rosto  
Me dando razão e gosto pra avançar na contramão  
Máscara foi com teus olhos vazios  
Que logo louco me perdi de amor e arrepios.

**Máscara – Francis Hime **

**-**Nós devíamos seqüestrar ele, pegar o colar e mata-lo – as duas olharam para ele e piscaram os olhos não acreditando no que escutaram – Que foi?

-Pelo que eu sei da história, o colar não vale nada sem o guardião – Catherinne resolveu mentir antes que Jack matasse mesmo o coitado.

-Então por quê a outra família quer o colar se precisam do guardião? – Paloma perguntou inocentemente.

-Errr... Vocês também querem que eu saiba de tudo!

-Bem, precisamos de um jeito de seqüestrar ele – o Capitão concluiu.

-Quando eu estive no navio ouvi uma conversa sobre um baile de máscaras. Acho que devemos arrumar nossos trajes de festa.

-Eu tenho alguns vestidos que eram de... – vendo o olhar fuzilador da Condessa para ele resolveu ficar quieto – Ahn... Deixa pra lá. Quando é esse baile?

-Sábado

-Perfeito.

XxX 

-Você vai ao baile comigo Betty? É que ficaria mal eu ir desacompanhado.

-Claro criança – Ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

-Só mais um favor...

-Fale.

-Não me chame de criança na festa, você não tem idade para ser minha mãe.

Ela deu uma risada cheia de vida.

-Tudo bem...

XxX 

-Quer ficar quieto! – Ela mandava pela milésima vez.

Para ir a um baile de gala Jack não podia ir com aquela 'coisa' que ele chamava de cabelo, então como ele não queria usar uma daquelas perucas horrorosas, teve que tomar banho.

-Mas o sabão entrou no meu olho Cath – Ele choramingou parecendo àquela criança de anos atrás, claro que ela era mais nova, mas mil vezes mais responsável.

-Não reclama, como você quer um banho descente no meio do oceano e dentro de um navio pirata?

-Hunf...

XxX 

-Como estou? – Paloma estava em sua cabine com Catherinne a seu lado, escolhendo qual vestido era melhor.

-Você ficou muito bem assim.

-Obrigado, você também ficou muito bem nesse vestido.

-Acha mesmo?

-Mas é claro, venha! Vamos escolher as máscaras.

XxX 

-Eu não vou usar isso de jeito nenhum!

A Condessa bateu com a mão em sua própria testa. Por que Jack tinha que ser teimoso que nem uma mula? Por que?

-Eu mereço senhor, eu mereço... – murmurou para si mesma.

XxX 

-Vous êtes joli _(Você está linda) _– Elliot dizia para Betty que usava um vestido rosa-bebê florido e uma máscara lilás com strans no contorno dos olhos. Simples mais bela.

-Merci! Vous également _(Obrigada! Você também) _– Já Elliot estava de azul-marinho bem escuro e com uma máscara preta do lado direito e branca do esquerdo.

-Allez? _(Vamos?) _– Ele ofereceu-lhe o braço.

-Oui. _(Sim.) – _Ela aceitou e sorriu

XxX 

-Então, eu e a Paloma ficamos juntos e você procure pelo Elliot. – Sparrow dava as ultimas instruções antes de entrarem no baile.

-Aye! – Depois de escutar atentamente as ordens do irmão ela concordou.

Subiram as escadarias da enorme mansão onde acontecia o baile. Fora fácil passar pelos guardas, afinal, o que um grande escândalo e uma ameaça de perder o emprego não fazem? Jack estava estranhando aquelas roupas... Usava uma camisa de linho branca – impecavelmente limpa – um casaco nobre totalmente preto, que havia roubado sem querer durante uma pilhagem, calças cinza bem escuro quase semelhante á preto, cabelo preso e uma máscara negra, que por sinal lhe caiu muito bem.

-Lorde e Lady Scavacinni e sua sobrinha senhorita Richardelli! – Eles foram anunciados. Sorte que a maioria dos ricos ali presentes não se conheciam, faziam aqueles bailes por mera futilidade. Catherinne era a "sobrinha" daquele casal a sua frente. Cath trajava um conjunto composto por um vestido verde-escuro bordado com pequenos fios dourados que na barra formavam o desenho de pequenas orquídeas, luvas curtas em uma tonalidade mais clara de verde e sapatos da cor do vestido, brincos e colar de esmeraldas, uma máscara de fundo branco com o desenho de flores em preto e cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo com dois fios soltos, um de cada lado do rosto.

-Elliot está bem ali. – A Condessa falou. Paloma estava com um vestido Salmão que brilhava discretamente se colocado contra a luz dando um ar de nobreza impressionante, luvas médias do mesmo tecido e da mesma cor, juntamente com uma presilha de ouro cravejada de rubis que prendia duas mechas de seu cabelo atrás da cabeça e deixava as outras soltas em suas costas, um anel de diamantes no dedo anelar esquerdo – utilizado exatamente como aliança – e um par de belíssimos brincos também de rubis, sua máscara era inteiramente a ouro e brilhantes... Ah! Como Jack estava tentado em roubar aquela máscara, mas conteve-se... Não podia roubar, não _dela. _- Quem é aquela que está com ele?

-Hã? – Só então Catherinne olhou para a direção que Paloma indicava – Ah! É a Betty, eles dizem-se irmãos, mãe e filho... Coisas do gênero.

-Bonita... – Jack falou e logo depois de receber uma cotovelada da acompanhante se arrependeu – Eu só tava elogiando, calma. – Ela continuou brava e ele decidiu tentar abafar aquele assunto, e se dirigindo a Catherinne completou – Você tem que atrai-lo para o jardim Cath, se possível perto do lago, eu já verifiquei e não tem muitos guardas por lá.

-Está bem, mas tirem Betty de perto dele.

-Tudo bem.

XxX 

Quando anunciaram o casal ele nem olhou direito, porém ao ver a Senhorita Richardelli achou-a muito familiar.

-Pode ir lá – Betty tinha percebido o olhar dele sobre a moça.

-Mas...

-Vá logo!

-Certo. – definitivamente não adiantava discutir com ela.

XxX

-Com licença senhorita Richardelli, aceitaria dançar comigo?

-E você seria? – Sabia quem era somente não podia demonstrar isso.

-Elliot Kelin Wards

-Adoraria Senhor Wards.

XxX 

Betty foi para sacada, lá pelo menos poderia retirar a máscara e respirar um pouco do ar da noite. Estava tão concentrada em ver a lua que não ouviu passos atrás de si.

-Betty? – A voz soou familiar, familiar demais. Um arrepio cruzou seu corpo, não era frio era... Medo. Finalmente se virou.

-Você?

XxX 

Uma valsa, sem perceberem estavam no centro do grande salão, todos os olhavam e ia se formando um publico, muitos admirados, alguns invejosos, outros curiosos apenas. Dançavam muito bem como se aqueles passos fossem ensaiados a anos, a valsa acabou e eles finalmente foram despertados de seu "transe dançante" por palmas (**N/A:** Essa cena é muito clichê mas não me culpem eu estou sem imaginação) saíram meio envergonhados da pista de dança e foram para fora... Cath os conduziu para fora, para o jardim, para perto do lago, para longe dos guardas.

XxX 

-Rápida e eficiente. – Paloma comentou com Jack que estava ao seu lado tomando uma taça de Champanhe e reclamando algo como 'Não tem rum nesse lugar não?'.

-Esperava o que querida? Ela é um Sparrow.

-Sua tripulação vai fazer tudo certo não é?

-Sim...Hmm, quer dançar?

-E você sabe dançar?

-Claro.

-Aham – Concordou não levando muita credibilidade no que ele dizia.

-Acho que "Lady Scavacinni" está com medo – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido em tom de provocação.

Ela escutou bem? Estavam a desafiando? Há! Não a Paloma Mendola! Não iria deixar um desafio passar... Não mesmo.

-É claro que eu não estou com medo, vamos dançar!

Sorriu discretamente, como ela era previsível.

XxX 

Plaft.

Barulho de vidro quebrado. Acertaram uma garrafa em sua cabeça. Escuridão.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Ahn... Desculpa? Hehe, as provas terminaram faz tempo, mas vocês não sabem como foi difícil fazer esse capitulo... Vish... Sabe quando você não tem a mínima vontade de fazer nada? Eu to assim... Falando em provas eu estou felicíssima com meu boletim não tive nenhum dez, mas todas minhas médias (tirando matemática) são ou 8,0 ou 8,5 ou 9,0 ta bom demais... Em matemática fiquei com 6,0 pelo menos não é vermelha né gente?

Agora o capitulo... Olha gente! Alem de Russo eles falam Francês... Chik nu úrtimo, quem será essa pessoa que a Betty encontrou? Acho que ficou bem obvio quem era que desmaiou com a garrafada né? Espero que sim... Reviews!

**Katie Sparrow:** Ai ai ai... Cath é a santa do pau oco, eu também achei fofo sabe... Mais todo mundo se tocou o que quer dizer esse sei-lá-o-que que ela teve, afinal ninguém é burro... Alias burro é um animal muito inteligente sabia? Eu odeio regra de três também mais como eu acho ela bem simples, é uma das únicas coisas que eu entendo na matemática. Quando eu li achei o texto perfeito... Engraçado e fala sobre a nave mãe rsrs... Eu acredito em ET's e dai? Rsrs

**Taty Black: **Ficou muito na cara... Mas é pra ficar mesmo, ta certo que é errado (essa frase ficou tão esquisita) ficar contando por ai a historia, mas eu não me agüento... Fazer o que... Que bom que gostou do texto!

**Ety: **Eu acho que tem muitosflashbacks e sonhos hum... Sei lá pode ser paranóia, mas nhá deixa quieto... Que bom que ele não tem mais! Se ele matasse o Will Snow eu matava o Jack, minha irmã que me perdoe, mas meu marido não morre impune... Gostou do vídeo? Você foi à segunda pessoa a ver... (eu já tinha mostrado pra minha mana rsrs) e sua opinião contou muuuuiiitoooo... Cara sorte tua, eu não agüento mais a professora que X + Y é 180º ta psora eu já tendi isso, não precisa repetir... Báh "/

Obrigado todo mundo que leu "Tristes lembranças de um tempo que não volta" valeu mesmo.

**Cultura inútil sobre piadas (cara isso não é cultura...) #parte 1#**

BIN LADEN E Saddam  
Por Hélcio 

Sentados em um bar, BIN LADEN e SADDAM HUSSEIN discutem calorosamente,  
quando chega um repórter da CNN querendo saber o que os dois estavam  
planejando.

BIN LADEN responde:

Estamos planejando a III Guerra Mundial.

E como seria isso? Quis saber o repórter.

SADDAM responde:

Vamos atirar uma bomba e matar 15 milhões de americanos e 1 esquilo.

Um esquilo? Mas porque um esquilo?

SADDAM vira-se para BIN LADEN e diz com um ar vitorioso e divertido:

Está vendo? Ninguém se preocupa com os 15 milhões de americanos...

XxX

O pai e o jardim**  
**Por Marcelo e Ruth**  
**  
Um velhinho vivia sozinho em Minnesota.  
Ele queria cavar seu jardim, mas era um trabalho muito pesado. Seu único filho, que normalmente o ajudava, estava na prisão.  
O velho então escreveu a seguinte carta ao filho, falando de seu problema:  
"Querido filho,  
Estou triste porque, ao que parece, não vou poder plantar meu jardim este ano. Detesto não poder fazê-lo porque sua mãe sempre adorava a época do plantio depois do inverno. Mas eu estou velho demais para cavar a terra. Se você estivesse aqui, eu não teria esse problema, mas sei que você não pode me ajudar com o jardim, pois está na prisão.  
Com amor, papai"  
Pouco depois o pai recebeu o seguinte telegrama:  
"PELO AMOR DE DEUS, papai, não escave o jardim! Foi lá que eu escondi os corpos!"  
Às quatro da manhã do dia seguinte, uma dúzia de agentes do FBI e policiais apareceram e cavaram o jardim inteiro, sem encontrar nenhum corpo. Confuso, o velho escreveu uma carta para o filho contando o que acontecera.  
Esta foi à resposta:  
"Pode plantar seu jardim agora, pai. Isso é o máximo que eu posso fazer no momento".

XxX

O Caseiro Atrapalhado  
Por Internet

O sujeito estava no maior ronco, quando toca o telefone, em plena madrugada:  
- Aqui é o Aristides, o caseiro da sua fazenda!  
- O que houve Aristides, aconteceu alguma coisa grave?  
- Nada não, doutor! Eu só queria avisar que o seu papagaio morreu!  
- Meu papagaio? Aquele que ganhou o concurso no mês passado?  
- Sim, este mesmo!  
- Puxa, que pena! Eu havia pagado uma pequena fortuna por ele... Mas ele morreu de quê?  
- Comeu carne estragada!  
- Carne estragada? Quem deu carne estragada para ele?  
- Ninguém... Ele comeu de um dos cavalos que estavam mortos.  
- Que cavalos?  
- Dos seus cavalos puro-sangue! Eles morreram de cansaço, puxando a carroça d'água.  
- Puxando a carroça d'água? Que água?  
- Para apagar o fogo!  
- Fogo? Onde?  
- Na sua casa... Uma vela caiu na cortina e ela pegou fogo.  
- Vela? Mas quem foi acender vela lá em casa, se tinha eletricidade?  
- Foi uma das velas do velório!  
- Velório?!  
- É... O velório da sua mãe... Ela chegou lá de madrugada sem avisar e eu atirei nela, pensando que era um ladrão!

**Continua...**

Gente eu amo piada, principalmente sem graça, mas como tem gente que não gosta resolvi colocar essas... Vai, são legais.

**PS:** Gente, eu postei o vídeo dessa fic... s154**ponto**photobucket**ponto**com**barra**albumss256**barra**Kadzinha**barra**?action**igual**view¤t;**igual**VideoEntreoamoreasolido**ponto**flv

(vocês sabem q o FF não permite links substitua tudo que estiver em negrito por seus respectivos nomes)

Quem tiver preguiça de digitar **Ctrl C**, **Ctrl V** pode pegar essa setinha que está em algum lugar do seu monitor ir lá em cima e clicar no link **Kadzinha**, ai vai abrir uma página cheia de letrinhas, procure no meio das letrinhas por **Capas/Fotos/Vídeos** ai vai ter um treco assim **Vídeo - Piratas do Caribe - Entre o Amor e a Solidão** e um link em baixo clica nesse link e espera carregar o vídeo... Entenderam?

**K.BjO's**

**Dutchess.Kad! **


End file.
